The Hunt
by Celtic Jingle
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER ADDED: The Fellowship will leave Lothlorien soon, so Legolas comes to say goodbye to the three brothers and leave a few gifts for the new friends he's made. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Hunt Author: CJ Rating: R Pairings: None yet, but will eventually be Haldir/Legolas/Rumil/Orophin. Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, except for the unknown ones. Inspirations: Three deliciously devilish brothers, one illegally hot prince and Tricia's wonderful stories "Unbecoming An Elf" and "Of Elves And Aphrodisiacs". Summary: Haldir and his brothers decide to have a nice little hunt, with Legolas as their prey.  
  
The Hunt  
  
Chapter One: Preparing For The Hunt  
  
How Lorien differed from the Mirkwood. Legolas sat between the roots of a massive mallorn tree beside the water, looking around him with wide eyes. Until they had arrived at Lothlorien, there had not been a moment he had not wished himself to be home. Home, where he knew the dangers that awaited him when he went out into the forest. Home, with his father and brothers and the annoying and boring duties of a prince. How he had longed every night to wake up in his own bed the next morning, to be scowled upon by his father for arriving late at breakfast, again.  
  
Yet here, in the fairest home of his people, he had no worries. Even his grief over the loss of dear Mithrandir had been subdued. And it seemed the magic of the Golden Wood had the same effect on the other members of the Fellowship, for all save Boromir walked around with an aura of happiness and peace around them.  
  
Ah, yes... Boromir. Legolas pitied the Man. Upon entering the Wood, Boromir had not had a moment's rest, his mind troubled and his thoughts whirling. Even Gimli the Dwarf had found some solace in the sanctuary of the Elves, or mayhap that was because of the Lady Galadriel. Legolas smiled knowingly and stretched full length.  
  
He turned his face, so that his left cheek rested against the bark of the tree. The tree whispered to him softly, soothingly. Legolas sighed and rolled onto his side. The tree spoke of ancient realms, even fairer than Lothlorien. So old... Legolas placed a hand against the bole of the tree and gently stroked the smooth surface with his thumb.  
  
Legolas rolled onto his back and stared at the branches above. For the briefest of moments, there was a movement between the branches. But when Legolas tried to focus on whatever was moving, the movement stopped. It mattered not; he had nothing to fear in the Golden Wood.  
  
He smiled lazily. The whispering of the tree and the splashing of the water was making him tired. He stifled a yawn and sat against the root of the mallorn more comfortably. A few minutes later he was asleep.  
  
From the branches above him, three Elves watched as the prince slept. One of them was eating nuts from a small pouch, the other two scowling as he occasionally dropped a nutshell on the talan they were sitting on. "Rumil, you swine!" one with silvery hair said. He picked up a nutshell and threw it at the other.  
  
The one called Rumil dodged the nutshell and stuck out his tongue at the other two. Then he turned his attention back to the sleeping prince beneath. "Oh, how I long to run my tongue along one of those endless legs," he sighed. The two others snickered. "Wait for your turn, brother dearest," said the silvery haired one. "I saw him first, after all."  
  
"You mean you would not share him with us? How selfish of you, Haldir," said Rumil.  
  
"You know what he is like, Rumil," said the third. "But would the princeling belong to me I must admit that I would not share him with anyone either." Rumil ate another nut. "Why Orophin, you surprise me," he said. "I thought Haldir was the most selfish of us three, but it seems I thought wrong. I'll have you know, would the prince belong to me I would gladly share him with anyone."  
  
"Whore," muttered Haldir. Rumil smacked him with the pouch, nuts flying everywhere. Orophin looked down at the still sleeping prince. Legolas had his slender hands folded together on his chest, heaving slightly with every breath. Orophin licked his lips. "He makes me burn merely by breathing," he sighed. "He must be mine!"  
  
"I am with you, brother!" said Rumil.  
  
"Have neither of you listened to what I've said?" said Haldir angrily. "I saw him first. He belongs to me alone!" His brothers grinned wickedly. "You are sloppy with your possesions, brother," said Orophin, "for you have not properly marked them. Anyone could take them from you."  
  
"Anyone foolish enough to dare to try it," growled Haldir. "And it might happen that the fool who tried to steal my possessions would face a certain unexpected, unnatural death." Rumil's eyes began to sparkle. "Is that... a challenge?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"Do you accept?" asked Haldir defiantly. Rumil looked down at Legolas, eyes burning with primal hunger. "Oh yes, I accept," he whispered.  
  
"Good. Orophin?" Haldir regarded his other brother. "What say you, Orophin? Do you accept the challenge?"  
  
"Think you I will let you and Rumil have all the fun?" said Orophin with a smirk. "I accept, but this time we must make rules of how we may achieve our victory, so that there be no 'misunderstandings', like last time."  
  
"Very well," said Haldir. "Here are the rules: Whoever can prove he has claimed the prince, by bite marks or so, is the victor and may claim whatever spoils he chooses. It is at all times forbidden to use the help of others to claim the prince. The use of aphrodisiacs is also forbidden," he shot Rumil a basilisk glare. "Also, the prince may not be hurt or traumatized in any way, not even if the victor claims it as one of his spoils."  
  
"You said the victor could claim what spoils he would like," protested Orophin.  
  
"Yes, but the fate of Middle-earth depends upon the Fellowship. If one of them fails, it will be to the ruin of us all. I will not have you bring death upon us, in trade for a night of bondage, Orophin." Orophin sulked. "And we will only pursue the prince when we are off duty. Our people rely on us to protect them, and we must not fail them," continued Haldir.  
  
"How long do you estimate the Fellowship will stay in Lothlorien?" asked Rumil.  
  
"I overheard a conversation between the Lady Galadriel and the mortal called Aragorn," said Haldir. "They plan to stay here for three days." Rumil sighed disappointedly. "Only three days? I wish we could persuade Legolas to stay in Lothlorien forever."  
  
  
  
"Don't even think of it, Rumil!" said Haldir sternly. "Legolas has a duty to fulfill as a member of the Fellowship." Rumil pouted.  
  
"Why do you complain, Rumil?" asked Orophin. "We will hunt down the prince, claim him as our own and then we will have three long days to 'claim our spoils'."  
  
"Ah, but you underestimate our little prince," said Haldir. "He will not be so easy to catch. Do you not remember he was the only one of the Fellowship who was able to draw his weapon before we were upon them? It was not just because he is an Elf, but because he has sharp senses. Even the Dwarf could have drawn his axe if he had sensed us when Legolas did."  
  
"So then it is indeed a challenge," said Orophin excitedly. Rumil grinned wickedly. "A challenge I will win, my dear brothers," he said. "We may only pursue the prince when we are off duty, you say? Well, then I shall go pursue the prince now. If I am correct, my turn of duty ended," he looked up at the sun shining between the branches, "about fifteen minutes ago." He laughed when his brothers groaned.  
  
"I will see you tonight then, my brothers, when I will claim my spoils. But first, let me awaken our sleeping beauty." Rumil took another nut from his pouch and held it between his thumb and index finger. He leaned over the edge of the talan they were sitting on and dropped the nut right above Legolas' head.  
  
The three brothers watched as the nut fell. When the nut was only a few inches away from his face, Legolas' eyes suddenly focused. The prince snatched the nut out of the air, before it it his face. Legolas blinked and stared in surprise at the nut he held in his hand. The trees of Lothlorien had no such fruits, especially not the mellyrn. He looked up at the mallorn, but he could see nothing.  
  
Frowning, Legolas placed the nut on one of the mallorn's great roots and stood up. He dusted off the silvery under tunic he now wore and walked away from the mallorn, glancing suspiciously at the nut over his shoulder.  
  
Up in the mallorn, Rumil grinned and straightened out his tunic. "Well, I suppose I should go now," he said smugly.  
  
"Yes, begone, please!" said Orophin urgently. Rumil raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me gone, brother?" he asked sweetly. "I am in no hurry."  
  
"You were when I said Legolas would only be staying here for three days."  
  
"Ai! I forgot, so enchanting is his beauty!" Rumil swung his bow and quiver over his shoulder. "Farewell, my dear brothers! I am off to hunt a delicate deer." He grabbed onto a branch and leaped off the talan. Haldir and Orophin watched as Rumil climbed to the ground and disappeared in the same direction Legolas had went.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So how was that? Not too bad for a first time, I hope. Please review! Next chapter will be up asap. 


	2. Tracking The Prey

Title: The Hunt  
  
Author: CJ  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Rumil/Legolas in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, except for the unknown ones.  
  
Inspirations: Three deliciously devilish brothers, one illegally hot prince, and Tricia's wonderful stories "Unbecoming An Elf" and "Of Elves And Aphrodisiacs".  
  
Summary: Rumil is tracking a deer.  
  
A/N: Thank you, reviewers!! To me, the second chapter is hardest to write, so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't so good.  
  
  
  
The Hunt  
  
Chapter Two: Tracking The Prey  
  
Legolas unraveled the braid at the back of his head. He would not sleep with the other members of the Fellowship tonight, for Lothlorien was even fairer at night than it was at day. For at night, the entire wood was lit by hundreds, maybe thousands of small lanterns, casting their blue lights on the leaves of the mallorn trees. At night, Lothlorien was bathed in blue and silver lights, making the Elven sanctuary look ethereal. And Legolas would rather walk around, enjoying the scenery, than sleep.  
  
Legolas watched as the sun slowly sank and the first stars started to make their appearance. He undid the braids at the sides of his head and picked up the golden comb he had brought with him. It would be the third time that day he would comb his hair. Aragorn and Boromir teased him for being prissy, but Legolas cared not. Mayhap he was a bit prissy, or at least a bit vain for brushing and braiding his hair so often, but at least he didn't smell.  
  
Softly, the comb glided through his hair. Legolas lowered the comb. He tilted his head back and let the wind play with his hair. It always felt so wonderful: the wind in his face, his hair fluttering behind him. It reminded him of the times he went horse riding with his Father. Legolas chuckled, recalling an 'incident' involving his Father, a low hanging branch and a mud puddle. His Father was a good rider and would have easily avoided the mud puddle, but with a little help from Legolas and the low branch...  
  
Smiling, Legolas began to comb his hair anew. His voice rose in a song of the stars, barely audible above the wind.  
  
Rumil watched from behind a tree. He had taken his time preparing for the 'hunt'. He had bathed for three hours, washing his hair over six times. Then he had rummaged through his closet, trying on several tunics before he had found one that pleased him. He had looked at himself in the mirror, laughing at his own stupidity. It mattered not whether he would look like a God or a beggar, the prince would be his anyway. And the best thing was, his brothers' turns of duty did not end until the next morning, which meant he had Legolas all to himself for the entire night.  
  
The wind carried a voice as sweet as honey his way, and Rumil sighed deeply. He had watched the prince comb his hair for a few minutes, enchanted by Legolas' beauty. The way he sat there, his hair fluttering in the wind like a fan of gold, his eyes shining brighter than the stars and the silvery blue lights of the lanterns reflected upon his silver tunic, Legolas' beauty could easily rival that of Luthien Tinuviel herself.  
  
Rumil took a deep breath and stood up. Slowly, like a cat stalking a mouse, he walked to where Legolas sat in the grass. He stood behind the prince for a while, listening to the sweet sound of that wonderful voice, and watching how the comb glided through those perfect golden locks. Then he kneeled in the grass behind Legolas, and plucked the golden comb from the prince's slender fingers.  
  
Legolas gasped when the comb was suddenly pulled from his grasp. He tried to turn around, but two hands were firmly placed on his shoulders and kept him immobile. "Do not stop your singing, Legolas," a voice whispered in his ear. Legolas let out a sigh of relief, for he recognized the voice as that of one of the guardians they had met upon entering the Golden Wood.  
  
"You are Rumil, are you not?" Legolas asked as he relaxed. The hands moved from his shoulders to his hair. "You remember. I am flattered," said the one behind him.  
  
"How could I forget? You aimed your bow at me." Rumil chuckled, running his fingers through Legolas' thick golden locks. "I did indeed," he said. "But please, continue your singing. I enjoy the sound of your voice."  
  
"...Thank you," murmured Legolas. He sat in silence for a while, feeling Rumil comb his hair, before he continued his song. Rumil touched him frequently and unnecessarily: soft brushes against his shoulder, fingers stroking his neck and running along the sensetive tips of his ears. Legolas frowned and stopped singing. There was something familiar about the way Rumil was braiding his hair, something about the way his hair was pulled back by the small braid.  
  
"Why do you tie a love knot in my hair?" Legolas asked suddenly. He heard Rumil chuckle, before the other Elf dropped the comb carelessly and wrapped his arms around Legolas' chest, trapping his arms. "Why, indeed," whispered Rumil, before bending over to nip the other Elf's ear. Legolas writhed deliciously against him.  
  
"Nay, don't," protested the prince. "Release me! I do not love you." Rumil chuckled and sucked the other's earlobe. "You will when I'm through with you," he whispered. He ran his tongue along the prince's long neck, feeling the other Elf shiver.  
  
"Let me go, Rumil. This isn't funny!" said Legolas while struggling. He felt something hard press against the small of his back and stilled. "Rumil, there is something pressing against my back," he growled. Rumil snickered. "That is my sword," he said innocently. Legolas gasped when the hardness against his back pulsed. "If that is what you would call it," he snorted.  
  
"How else would I call it?"  
  
"Small, for instance." Rumil blushed and growled. "You will pay for that insult, little prince," he grunted, pressing himself even harder against Legolas. But Legolas had worked himself onto his heels and pushed off from the ground, causing them both to fall backwards. Rumil landed on the ground first, still holding Legolas against him. The breath was knocked from him when he landed on the ground hard, causing him to momentarily loosen his grip. It was enough for Legolas to free himself and roll out of reach.  
  
Panting, Legolas looked down at Rumil, who glared at him. "I am sorry, Rumil," he said, "but I do not love you." Rumil stood up and brushed some branches off his tunic. "Oh, but what I feel for you is not love, my dear Legolas," he said. Legolas looked at him questioningly. His eyes widened in surprise when Rumil suddenly rushed into him headlong, knocking him to the ground and following him down.  
  
"It is lust," growled Rumil, straddling Legolas' hips. He grabbed the prince's wrists and pinned them to the ground above Legolas' head. "You see," he continued, "you are far too beautiful to be allowed to walk around unclaimed." Licking his lips, he bent over and nuzzled Legolas' cheek. "So I feel it is my duty to claim you as my own."  
  
"No!" cried Legolas. Rumil ignored him and traced a trail of wet kisses along Legolas' jaw. He paused to suckle on the prince's earlobe, before licking and nibbling his way down Legolas' long neck. Legolas bucked and twisted beneath him, but it only excited Rumil further.  
  
Rumil smirked against Legolas' soft skin. All it would take now was a small bite, and victory would be all his.  
  
But Legolas would not give in so easily. When he felt Rumil sink his teeth into his neck, he managed to free one hand. He grabbed a handful of Rumil's hair and pulled his head back. Rumil's eyes were wide with surprise when Legolas slapped him across his face. The Lorien Elf fell sideways off the Mirkwood prince.  
  
Legolas pushed Rumil away and crawled to his feet. But Rumil was quick and grabbed hold of one of the prince's ankles. He yanked hard, pulling Legolas to the ground. Legolas fell on his face, but quickly turned onto his back when he felt Rumil grab both his ankles.  
  
"Let go!" Legolas snarled. He had run out of patience and no longer felt the need to gently push Rumil away. "Let me go, Rumil. I'm warning you!" he threatened, wildly kicking his feet. Rumil was slightly surprised, and incredibly aroused by Legolas' ferocious struggles.  
  
Eyes sparkling, he moved up Legolas' body quickly until his own body entirely covered Legolas'. "You may struggle all you want, sweet prince," he whispered. "You will be mine, eventually."  
  
"I belong to no one!" growled Legolas. He placed his hands against Rumil's chest and tried to push him away, but Rumil would have none of it. He sealed his mouth over Legolas' and slipped a hand underneath his tunic, caressing the prince's thigh. When Legolas gasped, Rumil took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the sweet mouth.  
  
It was pure bliss. Not only did Legolas' voice sound as sweet as honey, the prince tasted just as sweet. Rumil moaned into Legolas' mouth, chasing Legolas' tongue with his own. He sucked Legolas' lower lip into his mouth, causing the prince to groan and shudder. Rumil grinned and pulled back a little. "You enjoy this more than you are willing to admit, don't you, Legolas?"  
  
"N-nay, stop," panted Legolas. "S-stop this, or I-I will make you." Rumil snickered and rubbed his arousal against its twin, concealed yet very obvious within the prince's tight leggings. "And how would you stop me, sweet prince?" he asked, planting a wet kiss on Legolas' lips. Legolas turned his head away in dusgust. "Next time you kiss me, I will bite off your tongue!" he snarled.  
  
Rumil grabbed a fistful of the prince's golden hair and turned Legolas' head towards him. "Then I will just have to put something else in your mouth," he whispered in the other Elf's ear. Legolas shuddered and glared at him. "Anything you put in my mouth, you will lose," he threatened. Rumil laughed. "Then I will just have to put it somewhere else."  
  
He lowered his hands to Legolas' leggings and started to pull them down. "NO!" Legolas bucked suddenly, almost throwing Rumil off him. Rumil grabbed him by his shoulders and forcibly held him down. "Lay still!" he growled. But Legolas continued struggling. He slapped Rumil's hands off his shoulders and planted his fist in the guardian's stomach.  
  
Even as the air was knocked from his lungs by the force of Legolas' blow, Rumil gave Legolas a ringing slap in his face. Legolas yelped, blood spilling from his split lip. Rumil grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the ground. He looked down at Legolas with a wry smile of triumph. "You look so much better when you're bleeding, princeling," he breathed.  
  
"So do you," growled Legolas. He jerked one hand free and rammed his fist against Rumil's nose with all the strength he could muster. The sound of Rumil's nose breaking was both satisfying and disgusting. Rumil rolled off him, howling in pain and clutching his broken nose. Blood splattered onto his tunic and the grass.  
  
Legolas swallowed hard. Then he scrambled to his feet and ran away without looking back. "I'll get you for this!" Rumil cried after him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ithil already stood high in the heavens, when Haldir walked back to Caras Galadhon. His turn of duty usually did not end for another few hours, but tonight the captain of the guard had given him early relief. Unfortunately for Orophin, his turn of duty would not end for a long time, for the captain had given him an extra turn of duty as a punishment for the mistake Orophin had made a few turns of the moon ago.  
  
That Haldir -who could not wait to chase a certain young Mirkwood prince- happened to be the captain of the guard, had nothing to do with it. Or so he told Orophin.  
  
Haldir was thinking of the many things he would do with Legolas once the prince was his, when he saw a trail of drops of blood on the grass. He knelt down and dipped a finger into a small drop of blood. It was the blood of an Elf, he discovered as he brought his finger to his lips.  
  
Then he saw someone walking between the trees in front of him, bent over and hands on his or her face. Concerned for the well-being of one of his fellow Galadhrim, Haldir ran to the person, his senses on sharp, in case of any danger. As he came closer to the bent figure, he suddenly recognized the long gold hued hair.  
  
"Rumil?!" The figure turned around. Haldir ran to him and grabbed him by his arms, which were raised because Rumil covered his nose with his hands. "Rumil, what is wrong?" asked Haldir. He grabbed hold of Rumil's hands and pulled them away from Rumil's face, revealing a broken and bloodied nose.  
  
Haldir gingerly touched the broken bone, but Rumil slapped his hand away. "Don't touch it! It hurts!" Rumil hissed. Haldir looked at Rumil's tunic, which was covered with blood. "Rumil, what happened?" he asked. Rumil gingerly raised a hand to his nose, wincing in pain. "I ran into a tree," he mumbled. Haldir smirked.  
  
"You rab ibto a tree, say you? Is that some form of Orcish?" Rumil kicked him against his shins. "Bastard," he muttered. Haldir laughed. "I am sorry, Rumil. But to me it does not seem that you ran into a tree, more likely you ran into a greenleaf. Did I not tell you not to underestimate our little prince?" He wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder. "Come, Rumil, let me escort you to the healers, so that they can heal your poor, brokeb bose." Rumil snorted and glared at him. "I'll get you yet, Haldir," he growled.  
  
Laughing, Haldir walked his brother to the House of Healing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I plan on giving Orophin a whip in the next chapter. As I always say: a little bit of sm never hurt anybody ;) 


	3. Not Quite So Tough

Title: The Hunt  
  
Author: CJ  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Orophin/Legolas.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, except for the unknown ones.  
  
Inspirations: Three deliciously devilish brothers, one illegally hot prince, and Tricia's wonderful stories "Unbecoming An Elf" and "Of Elves And Aphrodisiacs".  
  
Summary: Orophin pretends he is the toughest of the three, but Legolas discovers he has a very interesting weakness.  
  
Warnings: Very, very slight bondage and equally slight sm. Oh, and slash, of course (like you hadn't already figured out).  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve. LOL.  
  
IMPLACIDA, I LOVE YOUR STORY "HEART AND BODY"!!!! Sorry, but I had to get that out of my system.  
  
The Hunt  
  
Chapter Three: Not Quite So Tough  
  
"By the Valar, Rumil! What has happened to you?!" Elmir, head of the healers of Lothlorien, stared at Rumil with open mouth and a shocked expression. Haldir stood behind his brother, with a broad grin on his face and his hands on his younger brother's shoulders. "Well, Rumil, tell Elmir what happened," he said.  
  
Rumil scowled at him over his hands, which he held in front of his still bleeding nose. "I ran into a tree," he said, his voice muffled by his hands. Elmir's eyebrows rose, until they almost disappeared into his hair. "You ran into a tree?" he repeated. "Well, I must say that is one I have not yet heard. I have heard 'I was attacked by smitten maidens' before, but this one is completely new. Very original, I must say." He was about to say more, but Rumil shot him a look that could have frozen a Balrog to the spot. So, wisely, he said: "Ehm... do come in," instead.  
  
"Thank you," said Rumil sarcastically, as he and Haldir walked into the room. Elmir could not resist. "You're welcobe," he said, snickering. Rumil swung his fist at the healer, but Haldir snatched his wrist and pulled his brother to a bed. When Rumil sat down on the bed, a few drops of his blood fell on the clean white sheets. Elmir opened his mouth to complain about how the stains were never going to come out, but Haldir shot him a warning look and he shut his mouth with an audible click.  
  
The healer walked to the bed and kneeled in front of it. "Let me have a look at your nose, Rumil," he said. Rumil reluctantly lowered his hands. "It had better not hurt," he growled. Elmir grinned. "Whatever I am going to do to you will never hurt as much as it hurts now," he said. The healer placed a finger against Rumil's chin, tilting his head this way and that, looking at his nose closely. Finally, he stood up.  
  
"The bone will not heal properly by itself," he said. "It will have to be set." Haldir cleared his throat. "Well, if I am no longer needed here..." He turned around and wanted to leave, but Rumil's hand on his arm stopped him. "Please don't go, brother. I need you now," Rumil sobbed. He clung to his brother's tunic for dear life. Haldir scowled at him. "Rumil, stop acting like a babe," he snorted.  
  
"But it hurts!" cried Rumil. He sobbed and pouted. "Hold my hand, Haldir. Please?"  
  
"What?! Rumil, what do you think you're-"  
  
"You would leave your brother now that he needs you? Shame on you!" said Elmir, who did not think Rumil's behavior was strange at all. The healer gave Rumil a comforting pat on the head. "I will get some herbs that will ease the pain," he said gently. He walked to a cupboard on the wall, completely missing the mocking look Rumil gave him.  
  
Meanwhile, Haldir wondered what had gotten into Rumil. His brother had no pride, sobbing like a babe. Rumil saw his brother's look and grinned. He grabbed Haldir's tunic and pulled his brother towards him, until he could whisper in his ear. "If keeping you here means you cannot go after Legolas, then I will gladly forget about my pride," he said. Haldir groaned. He should have known.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was a fool, and he knew it. Legolas walked between the trees without making a sound. He was not so far away from the spot he had sat earlier that night, when Rumil had shown up. It was not wise to walk around here so soon, for Rumil could be around, wanting revenge for his broken nose.  
  
Legolas was looking for his comb. It had been given to him by his mother, before she sailed West. It was no more than a useless bauble, but it was his. And he wanted it back. May the Valar help Rumil if he took it, Legolas thought. He kept his eyes on the ground, looking for any sign of a gold glitter, but all he saw was grass.  
  
In a tree not so far away, Orophin sat, sulking. He sat with his arms crossed in front of his chest, trying to burn a hole in the bark of the tree in front of him with his eyes. How unfair of Haldir to give him an extra turn of duty, and for something he had done three months ago -three months! How very much like Haldir to start cheating in the last minute.  
  
Orophin grunted. He was wasting his time, sitting in this tree. He should just leave and start chasing Legolas, no matter what Haldir had said about protecting their people. He had left, despite his own words. And it wasn't like anything would happen tonight.  
  
The leaves above his head rustled, then Fergufel leaped onto the talan Orophin was sitting on. He was second in command of the guard, though he behaved like he owned Lothlorien itself. He was good at giving orders, and just as good at ignoring those of others. Fergufel had the habit of thinking he was better than the ones he commanded. He was particularly unfriendly to Haldir, who had long ago captured the heart of the one Fergufel loved. As revenge, Fergufel had tried to gain Celeborn's favour, doing whatever the Lord asked of him, and more.  
  
"Haldir has already left?" asked Fergufel. Orophin nodded curtly; he was in no mood to speak with his brother's rival. Fergufel snorted. "The fool," he spat. "I bet he is off 'wooing' some poor maiden. He has no sense of duty at all!"  
  
"Shouldn't you be off licking Celeborn's boots?" snarled Orophin. The two stared at eachother defiantly, until Fergufel lowered his gaze. "You will pay for your insolence one day, Orophin," he warned. Orophin snorted. "I am terrified," he said sarcastically. Fergufel shot him a dark look, before leaping off the talan and disappearing into the shadows of the night.  
  
Orophin followed him with wary eyes, until his gaze was drawn to something else. Not so far from the tree Fergufel had just walked past, there lay something in the grass, something glittering like gold. Orophin narrowed his eyes. It was too small to be a weapon, and too large to be a coin. Mayhap it was the buckle of a belt.  
  
After making sure there was no one around, in case the golden object was left as a decoy for a trap, Orophin silently slipped from the tree. He ran to where the golden object lay, without making a sound or stirring so much as a blade of grass. He looked around for any signs of danger, then bent down and picked up the object.  
  
It was a comb, worn smooth by many centuries of use. Orophin plucked a few strands of golden hair from the teeth of the comb. He brought them to his nose and sniffed. The scent of the strands was familiar; it was the same as that which he had smelled when the Fellowship had entered Lothlorien. It was Legolas' scent.  
  
Just when he wondered what Legolas' comb was doing here, he heard the sound of soft footsteps coming his way. He put the comb in the inside pocket of his tunic and hid behind a tree, blending perfectly with his surroundings. Anyone who would have been looking at him just seconds ago, would have thought he had become invisible.  
  
Legolas looked around and placed his hands on his hips, sighing in frustration. This was useless, he thought. His comb was nowhere to be found, even though he had been searching for quite a while. He was beginning to suspect Rumil had indeed taken it, mayhap so that Legolas would come to him and he could take his revenge.  
  
"Looking for someone?" With a gasp, Legolas turned around. There was no one standing behind him, neither was there anyone standing elsewhere, for as far as he could see. He swallowed. "Who is there?" he called, hating how nervous he sounded. There was a soft snicker from the trees to his left, and Legolas quickly turned to look in that direction. "Who are you?" he asked. "And why do you sneak up on me?"  
  
The only answer was a rustling of leaves to his right. Legolas whipped around, but there was no one there. He began to get angry. "I am in no mood to play games," he said. "Show yourself!" Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped in surprise, yet as he turned around he found that there was again no one there.  
  
"This is not amusing," said Legolas angrily.  
  
"I think it is," said a voice from above. Legolas looked up, just as something came falling from the tree. He jumped back quickly, but it was only a leaf. Silently berating himself for being so easily frightened, Legolas continued to scan the trees fro the source of the voice. He concentrated on any sound that would indicate where the mysterious person was hiding, and yet he did not hear the silent footsteps approaching him.  
  
"Boo," someone whispered in his ear. Legolas yelped and turned around so quickly it was nearly impossible for the other to run and hide. And yet again, there was no one standing behind him. Legolas brushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear. "I demand you come out! Now!" he shouted.  
  
"You are quite dominating, Prince of Mirkwood. I like that." Legolas turned around and this time he did see someone: an Elf standing half in the shadows of the trees in front of him. Although his face remained in the shadows, Legolas could clearly see the other Elf's clothes -they were the same as Rumil's. He eyed the other Elf suspiciously. "Rumil?"  
  
The unknown Elf let out a bark of laughter. "Now I am insulted," he said. He bowed low, then stepped out of the shadows. "My name is Orophin," said the Elf. Legolas let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were someone else," he said. Orophin cocked an eyebrow. "What reason have you to fear Rumil?" he asked curiously.  
  
"It is none of your business," said Legolas sharply, sharper than he had intended. Orophin raised his hands in a defending manner. "I meant no offense, Your Majesty," he said apologetically. He stepped closer to Legolas. "What brings you so far into our beloved Wood, my Prince? It seemed like you were looking for someone. Am I correct?" Legolas shook his head.  
  
"It is nothing of great importance, Guardian," he said, smiling. "I would not bother you with something as insignificant as a lost object, while you have borders to protect, or other people to sneak up on," he added with a smirk. "I would not have Lorien's famous safety ruined because I could not keep an eye on my possessions." Orophin grinned.  
  
"You flatter me, Prince Legolas," he said. "I will assure you, I would gladly help you search for your lost possession. And as for sneaking up on people, how could I resist the opportunity to spook the famous, brave, and above all else beautiful prince of Mirkwood?" He gave Legolas no time to respond to that last remark, saying: "Now, what is this object you have lost?"  
  
"It... it is a comb," stuttered Legolas, blushing a little. "It is golden, about six inches long. I lost it around here, but I have not been able to find it. You have not seen any glitter of gold in the grass, have you?"  
  
"Nay," said Orophin with a secretive smile. Legolas narrowed his eyes and looked at him suspiciously. Then he held out his hand, scowling. "Give it back," he commanded. Orophin feigned ignorance. "I have no idea what you speak of, Prince Legolas," he said innocently. Legolas growled, stepping closer.  
  
"Do not lie to me," he said. "Now give it back."  
  
"Give what back?"  
  
"My comb!" said Legolas impatiently.  
  
"Oh, you mean this?" Orophin pulled out the comb.  
  
"Yes, that. Now give it!" Legolas grabbed for the comb, but Orophin held it just beyond his reach. Legolas glared at him. "Give. It." Orophin smirked. "Make me." he said defiantly.  
  
"I will not. Now give it!" Legolas leaned closer, trying to reach the comb, which Orophin held high in the air. He gasped in surprise when Orophin suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. He placed his hands against Orophin's chest and tried to push the other Elf away from him, but Orophin was strong and tightened his grip. One of his hands slid down Legolas' back to cup a firm buttock. Legolas gasped in protest. "How dare you!" he shouted.  
  
"You look beautiful when you're angry," said Orophin with a smirk. Then he slammed his mouth down over Legolas'. Legolas' protest was muffled by Orophin's lips and Orophin's tongue wrapping around and stroking his own. He struggled for a few minutes, but it only caused him to run out of air. Just when he thought his lungs were going to explode, Orophin pulled back, allowing him to catch his breath.  
  
Orophin made a show of licking his lips and looking the blushing prince and fiercely glaring up and down. "Wow. That was sweet," he said smugly. Legolas growled and pushed him away. He straightened out his tunic and, after giving Orophin an extremely foul glare, turned around and walked away.  
  
"Don't you dare turn your back at me!" snarled Orophin. Legolas glared at him over his shoulder. "Go kiss an Orc!" snarled the prince in return. Orophin would not accept rejection. He began to walk after the prince, increasing speed with every step. "Get back here!" he commanded.  
  
"Make me!" came the defiant reply. Legolas realized his mistake when he heard Orophin break into a sprint. The next second a heavy body collided with his and they fell to the ground, Orophin on top. Legolas lay in a very umcomfortable position, on his belly, with his left arm crushed between his own taut stomach and the hard ground, and his right between his back and Orophin's stomach. "Uhhhn! Orophin, you are hurting me," he moaned. He tried to pull his right arm from between their bodies, but Orophin grabbed his wrist and pulled it back, squeezing painfully.  
  
"None of that," Orophin chided playfully. He straddled the prince's waist, feeling the curve of buttocks against his groin. "You have no idea how hard you make me," he groaned. Legolas snorted and struggled uselessly. "I do, actually," he said. "Unless it is another 'sword' I feel against my... um, my..." He blushed deeply and shut his mouth.  
  
Orophin chuckled and slowly rolled his hips, pressing his arousal tightly against Legolas' buttocks. Legolas suddenly bucked wildly and as Orophin fell forward, arms stretched in front of him, Legolas elbowed him in the stomach. Orophin moaned and rolled off the prince. Legolas stood up quickly and ran away. As he looked back to see if Orophin was following, he saw the guardian sit on the grass, a hand on his stomach and a mysterious smile on his lips. Legolas ran faster, wanting to be as far away as possible.  
  
"Run fast, little prince," Orophin called. "You have only a short time until I will follow you." He watched Legolas until he was too far away to see, then stood up and brushed himself off. He need not hurry, for he knew the forest of Lothlorien like the back of his hand. There was not a road or short cut he was not familiar with.  
  
Orophin reached into the folds of his tunic and pulled out a whip. He always carried it with him, in case he found someone who he could use it on, willing or unwilling. He had long ago found the pleasure that came from being tied up and flogged. Of course, it could hurt, but when done properly it brought you to new hights of pleasure. And being tied up and threatened with a whip did greatly improve your obedience. But, of course, Orophin was never the one tied up and at the other's mercy. Nay, rather he always was the one who handled the whip. And handled it well, at that.  
  
He began to follow Legolas at a leisurely pace. He had seen the prince had gone in the wrong direction, for the road Legolas had taken would bring him in an inpenetrable part of Lothlorien, where the trees stood so close they let no sunlight or moonlight through. There were guardians there, and they would stop Legolas from going any further and become lost. They would offer to escort him back to Caras Galadhon, but Legolas would refuse. On his way back he would cross the path Orophin was now taking. Orophin grinned. Knowledge was power, he thought.  
  
After only a short while, he saw Legolas walking towards him and quickly hid in the shadows. His grip on the whip tightened as he watched Legolas come closer and closer. Legolas was well aware he was being watched, for his eyes shot from side to side, yet he could not find the invisible spectator.  
  
Now Legolas was so close Orophin could almost touch him. He could not resist. He reached out and grabbed a handful of Legolas' hair, pulling hard. "Well, hello there, pretty prince," he purred. Stars exploded behind his eyes when Legolas' fist connected with his cheek. He stumbled back and loosened his grip on the other Elf's hair just enough for Legolas to tear his hair free.  
  
Orophin shook his head, a little dizzy. He saw Legolas was running away from him, and a feral grin curved his lips. The more Legolas resisted, the more Orophin was enjoying it, for he would make sure the prince paid him back for all the time Orophin spent trying to catch him. One whiplash for each attempt to escape, seemed fair. With that thought in his head, Orophin ran after the refugee prince.  
  
He did not come close enough to use the whip, until they were almost at the spot where Legolas had came looking for his comb earlier that night. Orophin realized he was still clutching the comb tightly in his hand, and he dropped the useless item without a second thought. He absent-mindedly noted how delightfully Legolas' buttocks twitched within his leggings, before swinging his whip.  
  
Legolas had just reached a great mallorn tree and made to jump over one of its massive roots, when something curled around his ankles and pulled him down. He fell on the root hard and the breath was knocked from him. As he slid from the root and to the ground, he saw Orophin standing a few feet away, a satisfied look in his eyes and fingering his whip.  
  
"I have you at last, my dear Legolas," said Orophin as he slowly began to walk towards his prey. Legolas backed away on his knees, until the bole of the mallorn prevented him from going any fruther. Orophin grabbed him by his collar, pulled him away from the bole and threw him to the ground.  
  
Legolas tried to push himself onto his knees, but Orophin pushed him onto the ground again. "No more trying to escape me," Orophin whispered in the prince's ear. "You want this, Legolas. There's no denying that." He playfully slapped the other Elf's buttocks with his whip, albeit a little hard, for he saw Legolas close his eyes and wince. Legolas opened one bright azure eye and regarded Orophin with an air of boredom. "You are right, my dear Orophin," he drawled, "there is no denying I do not want this!"  
  
With an excellent example of elfin agility, Legolas twisted beneath Orophin until he was lying on his back. He grabbed Orophin's wrists and sat up, pushing Orophin backwards until he was lying on his back with Legolas straddling his hips. But Orophin refused to be defeated so easily. He freed one hand and wrapped it around Legolas' throat, cutting off his air supply.  
  
  
  
Legolas gasped and tried to pry Orophin's fingers off his throat, but the guardian had an iron grip. Orophin grinned. He loved the way Legolas' pupils delated in fear and lack of air. Legolas hands clawed at everything within reach, as Orophin tightened his grip fruther. The Mirkwood Prince was beginning to see black spots in front of his eyes.  
  
He panicked. He pulled at the hand cutting off his air, with his left hand, while his right hand roamed Orophin's body, searching for a weapon or a weak spot, anything that would make Orophin release him. Orophin threw the whip away and laid his other hand around Legolas' throat as well. He would not truly suffocate the prince, just let him faint so he would be easier to tie up.  
  
Just then, Legolas' wandering hand clutched at Orophin's side. Legolas was more than a little surprised when the hands were suddenly pulled back and Orophin laughed and tried to twist away. Legolas took in great gulps of air, his vision slowly turning back to normal.  
  
He looked down at Orophin, who grinned goofily. Legolas cocked an eyebrow and poked Orophin's side. Orophin chuckled and captured his finger. "Don't do that," he grunted when he had stopped laughing. Legolas grinned, eyes sparkling mischievously. "You are ticklish!" he said, his voice loaded with wonder.  
  
"I am not!" said Orophin angrily. But then, Legolas poked him in the other side. Orophin laughed and slapped his hands away. Legolas poked him in the stomach. "Not ticklish, say you?" he chuckled. "I think you are." Orophin could not escape the prince's fleet fingers, and soon he was crying and twisting and laughing.  
  
"Stop! Stop!" Orophin cried, tears streaming from his eyes. Legolas continued to tickle him mercilessly. Without stopping his assault, Legolas eyed his handiwork. Orophin, a brave and strong warrior, had been reduced to a giggling and begging Elfling. Grinning broadly, Legolas slipped a hand underneath the guardian's tunic and ran a finger over Orophin's ribs -the place he knew was very sensetive.  
  
"Nay!" cried Orophin. "Please! Stop, please! I-" His sentence was interrupted by fits of slightly hysterical giggles. His sides and cheeks hurt from laughing so hard, but Legolas would not let Orophin get away with it so easily. "Stop! Please! Legolas, I beg of you!"  
  
"Oh no, I am not quite through with you," said Legolas above the laughter from the Elf beneath him. "I will only cease tickling you if you let me punish you in another way, Orophin. What say you?"  
  
"Never!" cried Orophin. Legolas smirked. "Very well, then I will continue to tickle you until..."  
  
"Nay! Nay! No more!" sobbed Orophin. "I cannot take it anymore!" Legolas stood up and hauled the giggling Elf to his feet. He gave Orophin a little nudge towards a root of the mallorn tree they were under. Orophin's legs were still weak from laughing so much and so hard and he stumbled forward until he fell over the large root. Legolas chuckled. The position in which Orophin was lying over the root, gave Legolas a clear view of the other Elf's buttocks.  
  
He leaped over the root, standing in front of Orophin, who was still to weak to get up and still giggled occasionally. Legolas leaned over the giggling Elf and unbuckled his belt. He pulled Orophin's unresisting arms in front of him and bound them together with the belt. He then pulled a small hunting knife from his boot and stuck out through the belt, then rammed it into the ground. After making sure Orophin could not pull the knife from the ground and free himself, Legolas walked to the other side of the root, where Orophin could not see him.  
  
Orophin's cheeks burned with humiliation. His strength was slowly returning to him and he could think consciously again. He could not believe Legolas could have taken control of him that easily! His cheeks burned even hotter when he realized the position he was lying in. He was utterly vulnerable, with his butt up in the air. He pulled at his bindings, but they were too tight for him to free himself. And to make matters worse, Legolas suddenly appeared in front of him, holding Orophin's whip in his slender fingers.  
  
"You have been a bad boy, Orophin," said Legolas, smirking cruelly. Orophin growled and glared at him. "Release me," he grunted. Legolas' smirk widened. "And if I do not, what will you do then?" he asked smugly. "For as far as I can see, you are in no position to do anything." He beamed. "You are completely at my mercy."  
  
Orophin could not believe the change he had witnessed. Where was the frightened princeling he had chased only minutes ago?  
  
Legolas lightly ran his long fingers along the length of the whip, making sure Orophin followed his movement. Then he suddenly smiled sweetly. "My dear Orophin, we have an agreement, do we not?"  
  
"What do you mean?" snapped Orophin. Legolas kneeled in front of him and bent over, so that Orophin would not have to look up at him. "You said I could punish you in another way if I stopped tickling you," he said softly. Orophin let out a sigh of relief. There was no way any other punishment would be as bad as being tickled to death. "And how would you punish me?" he asked.  
  
"I would whip you." This punishment was worse. Legolas stood up straight. Then, smirking, he walked to the other side of the large root, beyond Orophin's sight. Orophin paled. "Legolas?" he asked nervously. "Legolas, what are y- Ai! That hurt!" Legolas grinned, although Orophin could not see it, and swung the whip again. The whip landed against Orophin's buttocks with a sharp sound, making Orophin yelp in pain.  
  
Legolas continued his whipping until Orophin was whimpering and beggin for him to stop. He dropped the whip and placed a hand against Orophin's rear. Even through the fabric of his leggings, Legolas could feel Orophin's skin burning. He grinned and gave Orophin a small pat on his buttocks. "There, now we are even," he said smugly.  
  
"Good, then you can untie me," said Orophin.  
  
"I will not," replied Legolas smoothly. Orophin's eyes widened in alarm. "You cannot leave me like this!" he cried. Legolas laughed. "Watch me," he said, then walked past the root, past Orophin and disappeared into the night.  
  
"Legolas, get back here!" Orophin shouted. But Legolas did not. Orophin pulled at his bindings, but he could not wrench the knife out of the ground. After seemingly endless minutes, he ceased struggling and lay still, his cheeks burning with humiliation.  
  
Now what was he to do? He could not wait for someone to appear -think of how they would laugh at him! Just then, silvery laughter erupted from the mallorn over which root he lay. Orophin looked up as far as his position allowed him.  
  
"Brother, you are a disgrace!" Orophin let his head fall on the ground with a thud. His humiliation was complete. Haldir gracefully slid from the mallorn and landed on the ground next to his brother. He placed his hands on his hips and inspected his brother's position. "You have to admit Legolas is quite good at bondage," he said. "Do you think he has done it before?"  
  
"I wouldn't know," growled Orophin. "Release me, Haldir." Haldir smirked. For a moment, Orophin thought his brother would leave him here -Haldir certainly was wicked enough to do it. And it was exactly what Haldir did.  
  
Haldir knelt down and pulled the knife a little further out of the ground, but did no more. He stood up again and looked down at his brother. "There. The rest is up to you, brother dearest," he said.  
  
"Nay! You would not leave me here, Haldir!" shouted Orophin. Haldir winked. "I would," he said smugly. And after giving his brother a playful slap on his already burning buttocks, he turned around and went after Legolas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm not ticklish, so I have no idea how it feels to have your muscles turn to mush because someone touches you in a sensetive area, but I did my best to try and describe it. Next chapter: it's Haldir's turn!! He's wicked, isn't he? ;) But that's why we love him!! 


	4. Third Time Lucky

Title: The Hunt  
  
Author: CJ  
  
Rating: R, though this part is more NC-17  
  
Paring: Haldir/Legolas.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, except for the unknown ones.  
  
Inspirations: Three deliciously devilish brothers, one illegally hot prince, and Tricia's wonderful stories "Unbecoming An Elf" and "Of Elves And Aphrodisiacs".  
  
Summary: Orophin finally gets punished for his insolence and Rumil is attacked by a smitten healer. Now it's Haldir's turn to hunt the "delicate deer". His experience with Legolas will be rather... painful. *evil laugh*  
  
Warnings: Haldir and sex. YAY!!  
  
A/N: In the book, Haldir introduces himself and his brothers to Legolas and Frodo. In the movie, Rumil and Orophin are not introduced, so you don't know who they are unless you've read the book. Since this story follows the movie (or is trying to, but failing), Legolas doesn't know Haldir and Rumil and Orophin are brothers.  
  
The Hunt  
  
Chapter Four: Third Time Lucky  
  
Haldir was in no hurry. He sat in a tree, swinging one leg, watching as the world around him woke up. The first rays of Anor kissed the dew dapled leaves of the trees and blades of grass, then spread out through the woods. Animals awoke, birds began to sing, squirrels came out of their holes, butterflies fluttered their wings and flew off in search for flowers.  
  
He stayed in the tree a little longer, until all the inhabitants of the woods were awake. At long last, the deer underneath the tree he was sitting in stirred and stretched its long limbs. It blinked against the sunlight, then stood up gracefully and made its way into the forest, to a stream nearby.  
  
Haldir watched the deer with a predatory gaze. He had given Legolas and himself a few hours of sleep, for he wanted them both to be well-rested when the hunt began. He would not have to worry about being interfered by Rumil or Orophin, for he was certain they were both quite occupied for at least a few more hours.  
  
When he had left the House of Healing, Elmir had decided to summon up enough courage to woo Rumil, after many long years of admiring him from a distance. The healer simply refused to let Rumil leave, using his broken nose as an excuse. Rumil, being the gentle soul that he was, had not the heart to walk away and leave the smitten healer behind.  
  
And Orophin would not be able to interfere either. Haldir had checked up on him a few hours ago, to see if he had already freed himself. He had laughed softly to himself when he had seen Orophin had fallen asleep. He had laughed even harder when he had seen Fergufel walk over to the unsuspecting, sleeping Elf, picking up Orophin's whip on the way. It seemed unlikely to Haldir that Fergufel would be kind enough to free Orophin.  
  
Of course, neither of his two brothers would be very pleased with him, but he was willing to risk their anger, for the reward was worth it. He fingered the comb in his pocket. He had seen Orophin and Legolas fight over it earlier, and had picked it up after he had left Orophin. Apparently the comb meant a lot to Legolas, for the prince made a great fuss over it when Orophin would not give it back. Haldir was willing to give Legolas his comb back, in return for a small fee.  
  
He stretched out, then slid from the tree. He walked over the same path Legolas had taken a few minutes earlier. The path led to a small stream surrounded by ancient oak trees. Haldir remembered he used to come there often as an infant, with his parents and his brothers. There were no sentries there, for the stream was located within the safe borders of Caras Galadhon.  
  
The soft splashing of water reached his ears. He reached a small clearing between the trees, and he could see the stream, rippling in the morning light. There was no sign of Legolas, but Haldir saw his silver tunic lying in the grass next to the water. He took another step forward, but then the surface of the water broke and a golden head emerged. Within a fraction of a second, Haldir had hidden in the bushes, without being seen. He lay down on the ground and peeped through the branches.  
  
Legolas raised his hand and wiped his wet hair out of his face. He stretched out his limbs, floating on his back, letting the gentle current of the stream take him. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest, letting them relax his troubled mind.  
  
He had not slept well. Dreams of two certain guardians had haunted him in his few hours of sleep. At first he had thought they were nightmares, but then the dreams had taken a different course of actions and he had awoken sweaty, and sticky. He frowned. He was *not* attracted to Rumil and Orophin! Of course, they were beautiful, good kissers, had long sinewy legs, strong arms, full lips, and then their 'swords'... He blushed scarlet and dunked his head in the water.  
  
He stayed under water for a while, trying to cool himself. He dived deeper, until he reached the sandy bottom of the stream. Legolas dug his hands into the sand. The sand flew up in a brown cloud, and a small water creature shot through it, bumped against Legolas' nose, then swam away faster than an arrow shot from a bow.  
  
Legolas watched the creature go, smiling. Then he frowned. He had the feeling he was being watched. He looked up, and through the rippling surface of the water saw a still figure standing near to where he had left his clothes. Rumil or Orophin had come back for revenge! Legolas gasped, swallowing a mouthful of water. He spluttered, then swiftly kicked his feet and swam to the surface.  
  
When he surfaced, he took a great gulp of air and then backed away, in case Rumil or Orophin would attack him. But he was not attacked, and the one standing on the bank of the stream was neither Rumil nor Orophin. "Good morning, Prince Legolas." It was the same silky voice as the one that had accused Gimli of breathing too loudly.  
  
"Good morning, Haldir," said Legolas, obviously relieved. The guardian smiled. "Would you mind if I join you?" he asked. Legolas hesitated. "I do, actually," he said softly. "I think I would rather be alone." Haldir grinned. "I will join you, anyway," he chuckled, and began to strip off his clothing. Legolas regarded him in shock and surprise. Then he snorted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Tell me, is the meaning of the word 'no' unknown to the Galadhrim?" he asked. Haldir looked up, silver hair curtaining his face. "Nay, but some of us would rather ignore a rejection," he said with a wink. Legolas felt his face heat and looked away with an angry toss of his head. "I have already experienced it," he muttered.  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"Aye. Two of your men, Rumil and Orophin," said Legolas without looking at him.  
  
"Oh, they," said Haldir, feigning ignorance.  
  
"Yes, they. Do they do it often?"  
  
"Only when their prey is worth it."  
  
"And I am worth it?"  
  
"You know you are." Legolas blushed and shrugged. He looked at Haldir from the corner of his eyes, and his cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. The guardian stood naked on the bank, folding up his tunic, his pale skin gleaming in the sunlight. Legolas let his eyes wander over Haldir's legs, from his well-shaped calves to his strong thighs and firm... He swallowed hard and looked away quickly.  
  
Haldir watched the prince from the corner of his eye. Legolas was doing his best not to look at him, but he kept glancing at Haldir. Haldir smirked when he saw Legolas look his way again. He put his tunic on the ground, his body bending at his waist, giving Legolas a clear view of his buttocks, and more. He heard a loud gasp and a splash, and laughed softly to himself.  
  
He turned around and sat down on the bank of the stream. "Prince Legolas, are you well? You seem feverish." Legolas wiped at his wet face, his cheeks still burning despite his efforts to cool himself by splashing water in his face. "Yes, yes, I am quite fine, thank you," he said hastily. He took a deep breath to steady himself. Haldir glided into the water with an exaggerated sigh of contentment.  
  
Legolas watched the other's full lips part. Haldir caught his look and with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, slowly dragged his tongue over his lips. He saw the other Elf's eyes widen and smirked. Legolas looked up and met Haldir's dark gray eyes. The prince realized he was caught staring, and quickly turned his attention to something else --the love knot still tied into his hair.  
  
He raised his hands to his hair and began to undo the tiny braid. When he was done, he ran his hands through his golden locks and let them fall loosely around his face. He cursed softly, remembering he did not have his comb anymore. Why had he not searched Orophin's clothes for it? He cursed again, louder this time, when a stray lock of hair fell in his face.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Legolas looked up, startled, more hair falling in his face. He had forgotten about Haldir for a moment. He smiled uncertainly and brushed his hair back. "I wish I had a comb," he said. Haldir smiled. "I think I have one for you," he said with a mysterious wink. He waded through the water to his clothes on the bank. He reached into his tunic and pulled out a golden comb. "Will this suffice?" he asked.  
  
  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Where did you get that?" he hissed. "Give it back. It's mine!" He made a grab for the comb, and was rather surprised when he easily snatched it from Haldir's hand. Haldir had not tried to keep the comb from him, like Orophin had done. Legolas backed away, clutching the comb in his hand. Haldir regarded him with slight surprise and confusion. Legolas cocked his head to one side. "Where did you get it?" he asked again.  
  
"I found it on the ground," answered Haldir. Legolas sighed, relaxed, and smiled guiltily. "I am sorry, Haldir," he said. "I should not have been so quickly to think you a thief." Haldir smiled and clasped the prince's shoulder. "No offense taken, my friend," he said. He let his hand slide slowly off Legolas' shoulder and over his chest, brushing a nipple fleetingly with his thumb. Legolas shivered and backed away.  
  
He wondered if perhaps Haldir had come with the same reason as Orophin and Rumil --to hunt him-- but simply had other methods of pursuing him. Yet then he saw Haldir was not paying attention to him at all; the guardian was washing himself, raising cupped hands to his chest and splashing the water onto it. Legolas' eyes followed a single drop of water, as it glided over Haldir's collar bones, down between the flat planes of his chest, over his taut belly, and into his navel. He unconsciously licked his lips, wishing to trace the trail of the drop with his tongue. He shook his head. Nay! Where did such thoughts come from?  
  
He turned his back at Haldir and began to comb his hair, to get his mind off things. His intention was ruined when he felt a hand on his shoulder and one in his hair, preventing the comb from moving. "Please, allow me," said Haldir close to his ear. Legolas shrugged his hand from his shoulder. "Please refrain from touching me," he said curtly. The hand in his hair moved to his shoulder. "I said don't touch me!" He turned around and shoved Haldir hard. He turned his back at the guardian, crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared ahead sullenly.  
  
Haldir smiled to himself. Now was the time to use Legolas' good heart against him. "I have heard many stories about Legolas Greenleaf," he said loudly, "they did not say he was very catty." He saw the other Elf's shoulders slump, and knew his words had achieved their goal. Legolas turned around slowly, a look of regret on his fair face. "I am sorry, Haldir," he said softly. "'Tis just..." He rubbed his eyes. "I have not slept well and... I'm sorry, I should not have taken it out on you. I know you meant well."  
  
Haldir had a hard time not laughing out loud. If only Legolas knew how well he had meant it. But instead of laughing, he smiled sweetly and waded to Legolas. He took the comb, which Legolas still clutched tightly, and threw it on the bank, near their clothing. Then he cupped the prince's fair face in both hands.  
  
"You have not slept well because of Rumil and Orophin?" he asked. Legolas nodded. "I dreamt of how they pursued me and... of what would have happened if they had caught me," he murmured. Haldir bent closer. "Think you it is strange that they pursue one so fair as you?" Legolas frowned and a small pout formed on his lips. "That does not mean I have to like it," he said stubbornly. Haldir laughed. "Nay, indeed; it does not."  
  
He ran his thumb over Legolas' full lower lip, then drew back and placed his hands on the prince's shoulders. "I can feel how tense you are," he said, kneading Legolas' shoulders. "Will you not let me relax your poor, sore muscles?"  
  
"My muscles are not--" Legolas had not the time to finish his sentence, for Haldir spun him around in the water, so that he was facing the back of Legolas' head. Legolas opened his mouth to protest, but then Haldir rubbed a muscle at the back of Legolas' neck, which *was* sore, and he gasped and dropped his head. "Haldir, please stop it," he moaned. He felt soft breath against his neck when Haldir bent closer to his ear.  
  
"You do not really want me to stop, do you, Legolas?" the guardian purred in his ear, rubbing the sore muscle again. Legolas shook his head slowly. "Nay, I do not," he mumbled in defeat. Haldir grinned. "Then let me do this," he said. Legolas nodded slightly.  
  
Haldir kneaded his way down Legolas' arms, then up again, lingering at the shoulders, and then making his way down the tense back. He would have claimed Legolas right there and then, had it not been for the wary glances Legolas kept throwing at him, over his shoulder. But as time passed, and Legolas' muscles relaxed under Haldir's touch, so did Legolas himself. After a few minutes, his eyes began to lose focus, and he began to nod.  
  
Only a little longer and it would be over, Haldir knew. And indeed, after a few more minutes, Legolas began to sway unsteadily in the water, half sleeping, half awake. Haldir knew it was over, when Legolas rested his head against his shoulder with a deep sigh, pressing his face against Haldir's neck.  
  
"Why do you not go to sleep, Legolas?" said Haldir softly, kneading the other Elf's shoulders gently.  
  
"'m not tired," came the sleepy response. Haldir laughed softly. He wrapped one arm around Legolas' waist and looked down at the fair face resting against his shoulder. He cupped the other Elf's chin with his other hand, then bent down and claimed the soft lips.  
  
Legolas moaned as their lips gently moved against eachother. Haldir fisted his hand in Legolas' hair, pulling his head back for better access. He lightly ran his tongue over Legolas' lips, demanding entrance to the other Elf's mouth. The soft lips underneath his parted slightly, allowing him to slip his tongue inside. He caressed the roof of Legolas' mouth with the tip of his tongue, feeling the other Elf shiver. Their tongues met, Legolas' shyly stroking Haldir's, then pulling back. Haldir would have none of it, and chased the other's tongue, shoving his own tongue down Legolas' throat.  
  
  
  
The arm wrapped around Legolas' waist loosened, and the hand glided over Legolas' hip, then disappeared into the water just below Legolas' navel. Legolas moaned loudly, arching into the touch. His breath came by hitches and his cheeks became a rosy color. His hands clenched to fists by his sides.  
  
Haldir was enjoying himself thoroughly. He almost felt sorry for not sharing this with Rumil and Orophin. And if he had any regrets about not having been able to hunt Legolas, they disappeared quickly with the soft strokes of a shy tongue. Legolas had closed his eyes, and was moaning and rubbing himself against Haldir's hand in the most delicious of ways. Haldir removed his other hand from Legolas' hair and placed it against the other Elf's chest, where he felt Legolas' heart beat rapidly. He began to play with one of Legolas' dark nipples, rolling it between his fingers, and plunged his tongue deeply into Legolas' throat, muffling the loud moans.  
  
The hand under water began to move more insistently. With a mewl, Legolas tore his mouth away from Haldir's, in serious need for air. Haldir began to nip and suckle the sensetive tips of the prince's ears, until Legolas was trembling all over his body. One of Legolas' hands joined Haldir's under water, increasing the speed of the strokes. Soft cries of pleasure began to spill from Legolas' lips, as he bucked against the hands working in tandem.  
  
  
  
Haldir sucked the other Elf's earlobe into his mouth, while pinching Legolas' nipple hard. Legolas cried out wordlessly, long beyond the ability of coherent speech. His free hand reached around Haldir's body and cupped a firm buttock, pressing their bodies further together. He felt the guardian's hard rod pressing against the cleft in his buttocks, felt the fire gathering in his own groin...  
  
Suddenly his eyes flew open. He pushed himself away from Haldir and spun around, slapping an astonished Haldir across his face. Haldir stumbled backwards in the water, one hand on his burning cheek. Legolas climbed onto the bank and began to put on his clothes. "Stay back!" he snapped when Haldir reached out for him. "I should have known you were no better than Rumil and Orophin!" He put his leggings on over his straining erection. "I cannot believe I actually fell prey to your seduction!" He tied the laces of his leggings with angry and curt movements. The bulge in his leggings was painfully obvious.  
  
Haldir felt anger well up in him. He would not be rejected so easily! But he could not approach Legolas hastily, for then he would end up like Rumil and Orophin. Nay, he would have to calm down, and act innocently. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, but the anger inside him did not wane. He was running out of patience and that was not a good thing. He took another deep breath, and finally was able to grind out: "Legolas, is something the matter? Have I done something wrong?"  
  
Legolas glared at him, while buttoning up his silver tunic. "Do not take me for a fool, Haldir," he snapped. "I see your mind: You only wish to conquer me, like Orophin and Rumil. Well, it won't work! I am no pretty bauble you can boast about to your friends!"  
  
Something inside Haldir snapped. If Legolas wanted to play hard to get, then so be it. He climbed out of the water and walked to Legolas, who backed away cautiously. "Don't touch me!" snarled Legolas when Haldir reached out a hand. Haldir dropped his hand, boiling with anger. "Why do you deny yourself this?" he hissed. "You want this, it is obvious. Yet you deny yourself this pleasure."  
  
"I do not deny that my body wants this," said Legolas. "'Tis my heart that tells me not to do this, for it is not what I desire." As he said this, his eyes swept over Haldir's naked, glistening body out of their own accord. Haldir smirked. "You lie," he said triumphantically. "You are quite good at lying, my little greenleaf, but your eyes betray you." Legolas frowned. "Do not call me 'little greenleaf'," he growled.  
  
"Give me one reason why I should not."  
  
"I do not let my father call me by nicknames, so there is no reason for me to you let *you* do it."  
  
"Mayhap there is," said Haldir, smirking. He began to close in on the Mirkwood Prince. "Mayhap you will let me call you by nicknames, because I am more persistent than your father... like I am more persistent than my brothers." Legolas' eyes widened.  
  
"Your bro --Oh!" Realization dawned on the fair features, but by that time Haldir already had Legolas pinned against a tree, holding his wrists captive above his head with one hand. Legolas struggled. "Let go of me!" he snarled. Haldir smirked and cupped the other Elf's chin. "I will not," he said. "Unless you want me to."  
  
"I do." Legolas yelped when Haldir wrapped his free hand around his cloth covered arousal and squeezed hard. "Do not lie to me," warned Haldir, "or I will not give you your release." He began to stroke the other's arousal slowly. Legolas shuddered and arched into the touch, despite his efforts to hide his pleasure. He licked his suddenly dry lips and glared at his tormentor.  
  
Haldir trailed wet kisses up and down Legolas' neck, as the other Elf squirmed against him. He slipped the hand that was stroking Legolas' arousal between the prince's firm buttocks, ignoring the other's mewl of protest. Legolas pressed his thighs together, to prevent Haldir's hand from moving, but Haldir forced a knee between his legs and pushed them apart, running his fingers over the cleft between Legolas' buttocks.  
  
Legolas felt the front of his leggings become moist. He tried to twist away, but Haldir proved to be as insistent as he had claimed and his hand stayed on Legolas' groin. Legolas cried out when the guardian licked the sensetive tips of his ear. "S-stop," he panted. "Haldir, please! I-I will..." He gasped. "No! Please! I cannot hold back any longer!"  
  
"Not yet," Haldir huskily whispered in his ear. He pressed his arousal against Legolas' thigh. "We will come together, little greenleaf, or not at all." Legolas whimpered in protest when the hand was removed from his groin. Haldir released one of Legolas' hands and guided it to his own painful and unsatisfied erection. "Pleasure me, Legolas," he whispered as he folded Legolas' slender fingers around his throbbing arousal. "I deserve something in return for the pleasure I have given you." Legolas was about to make a stubborn reply, but then changed his mind and began to stroke him slowly.  
  
Haldir sighed in pleasure and laid his own hand on Legolas' crotch. Legolas was close to his release, but Haldir kept too slow a pace for him to come. He cried in frustration, each time Haldir brought him to the brink of release. "By the Valar, let me come!" he cried. Haldir merely smirked and planted a kiss on his lips. "Not yet, my little greenleaf," he rasped. He began to thrust into Legolas' hand faster, also increasing his strokes.  
  
Legolas rested his head against the bole of the tree. Due to the stimulation he had already undergone, it took only a few minutes for Legolas to come, crying out his pleasure and thrusting violently into Haldir's hand. Haldir held him close until the trembling subsided. "There, there, little greenleaf," he whispered soothingly, stroking damp strands of hair out of Legolas' face. He laughed softly. "My, you came like a horse!"  
  
"You have seen a horse come, then?" asked Legolas breathlessly. He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Haldir's lips. "Your turn," he whispered. Haldir let out a shuddering breath as Legolas began to stroke him with still trembling fingers. He released Legolas' other hand and cupped the fair face in both hands. Legolas' hand glided down Haldir's back and rested on one nether cheek, pressing their bodies together.  
  
Haldir blinked the sweat from his eyes. He rested his forehead against Legolas', his dark gray eyes blindly staring into azure ones. A shudder ran down his spine as Legolas stroked him faster. Legolas bent his head and began to suck on one of Haldir's dark nipples. Haldir gasped, his hands fisting in Legolas' hair. He threw his head back when Legolas bit his nipple none too gently, and felt a stab of pleasure shoot straight to his groin.  
  
"N-nay," he panted, tugging on strands of golden hair. "Legolas, s-stop!" He felt Legolas smirk against his skin, and growled in frustration. Legolas was taking control of him easily, but it should not be that way! Haldir tried to push Legolas away, but found he could not. He cried out and bucked his hips violently, when Legolas pressed a finger against his most intimate opening.  
  
Legolas chuckled and nuzzled Haldir's neck. "Are you enjoying this, guardian?" he murmured against the other's skin. "I think you are."  
  
"Nay, stop," hissed Haldir. Legolas smirked. "I will not," he said. "Unless you want me to." He laughed, then sank his teeth into Haldir's shoulder. Haldir cried out, feeling his skin break under Legolas' sharp white teeth. Legolas lapped up the blood, then leaned back to inspect Haldir's face, flushed with humiliation and arousal.  
  
Haldir glared at the prince, who merely smirked in return. He bit his tongue hard, refusing to cry out in disappointment, when the hand was removed from his painful arousal. Legolas reached up and cupped his cheek. "Let me go, Haldir," he commanded, running the thumb of his other hand over the teeth marks in Haldir's shoulder.  
  
"No, never!" Haldir growled, tightly wrapping his arms around Legolas' waist. He began to thrust against Legolas' thigh, demanding satisfaction. An unreadable expression was on Legolas' face, as he brought one knee up to lightly brush it against the twin globes drawn up underneath Haldir's arousal. Haldir groaned loudly.  
  
Suddenly Legolas' face contorted into a mask of anger. Haldir wondered at the change, when Legolas' brought his knee up again and rammed it into Haldir's blood filled, already painful arousal. Haldir howled in pain and let go of Legolas, who quickly moved away. Haldir fell to his knees, cupping his weeping arousal, black spots dancing in front of his eyes.  
  
Legolas smirked and gave the kneeling guardian a small push with his boot. Then he kneeled next to him. "It's been really sweet," he whispered in Haldir's ear. He stood straight, after giving Haldir a quick kiss against his brow. He walked to where his comb lay forgotten in the grass, picked it up, then walked away without looking back. If anyone would meet him, they would quickly run away from the devilish smirk on his lips.  
  
Haldir lay doubled over in pain. He moaned, rubbing his painful crotch. Then, with a cry of outrage and pain, smashed his fist against the ground. He could not believe it! Legolas had been able to elude him, Orophin, and Rumil. All three of them! Well, all three of them, seperately. Haldir had made the rule they would not ask help from others, but it seemed the only way to capture Legolas was to work together. And there was no way Legolas could elude the three of them together.  
  
He smirked. Legolas would pay for what he had done to them and their pride. He tried to stand up, but a jab of pain shot through his loins and he slumped back to the ground. Mayhap he would wait a little longer with telling Rumil and Orophin of his plan. At least until his groin stopped burning and he could walk again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I've never kicked a man in his balls while he was aroused. Does it hurt? ;) LOL. 


	5. Unite And Conquer

Title: The hunt  
  
Author: CJ  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tolkien, except for the unknown ones.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Demanding revenge, the three brothers make a pact. Will Legolas be able to elude all three of them at once?  
  
A/N: I'm also working on another story, this one with an intelligent plot *gasp*, so it may take a while before The Hunt is finished. I plan to do one more chapter after this one.  
  
To Lady of Legolas: School's a bitch. I'm drowning in projects, essays and stuff like that. But luckily I get one week of holiday, so I can relax and write some more, before the same old story starts again. Sorry I kept you waiting so long, I missed Hal too.  
  
To Pearlrosess: Sorry I kept you waiting, too. Your roommate's a *guy* and unless he's gay or very open minded (which men very rarely are), he won't like slash stories. If men like slash, it's female/female. ;D  
  
To my other reviewers: I'm sorry I kept you all waiting so long! I tried to write more, but I just didn't have the time for it! I'm sorry!!  
  
The Hunt  
  
Chapter Five: Unite And Conquer  
  
"A storm is approaching." Orophin looked up from where he was kicking stones into the bushes. He raised a quiestioning eyebrow at the Elf sitting on the ground beside him, then looked up at the sky, to see it was beautifullly blue and nearly cloudless. Rumil, sitting with his back against a tree, chuckled softly. "No, not the sky, silly - Haldir!" he said, looking at a point over Orophin's shoulder.  
  
Orophin looked over his shoulder and saw Haldir walking to them with a look on his face that could have withered the Eye of Sauron to ashes. Orophin smirked. Apparently things had not gone well with Legolas. Then his eye fell on Haldir's shoulder, over which Haldir's hand lay protectively. It was as if Haldir was hurt, for he winced occasionally.  
  
Orophin crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited until their brother had reached them. "Good morrow, dearest brother," he said exaggeratedly cheerfully. "What have you there?" He poked his brother's shoulder, and was rewarded with a ringing slap to his face. Orophin growled and stumbled backwards, glaring at his elder brother.  
  
"Do not touch me," said Haldir, a dark warning in his eyes. A small chuckle came from the one on the ground. "Did you succeed in claiming your spoils?" Rumil asked rhethorically. Haldir glared at him and leaned against the tree, crossing his arms in front of his chest and glaring ahead. "Nay; things did not quite go as planned," he replied curtly. His brothers laughed.  
  
They were silent for a while, each lost in his own thoughts. They were all wondering how in the Lady's name Legolas could have eluded all three of them. Orophin at last could no longer bear the silence, and turned to face Haldir. "What happened to your shoulder, brother?" he asked, poking Haldir's shoulder again. "Did you run into some hungry Orcs? Maidens, perhaps? Or did you run into a tree, like poor Rumil did?" Haldir slapped his hand away. "Orophin, stop it, or I will return to you a stump," he threatened.  
  
Orophin pushed his brother's hand aside and clutched his shoulder. "Does it hurt when I do this?" he asked, smirking. He squeezed his brother's shoulder with all his strength. Haldir let out a cry and lunged at his brother. Soon they were rolling over the ground, kicking and biting and hitting eachother.  
  
Rumil did not participate in the fight, for he was still lost in his thoughts. He could not forget how good it felt to have Legolas underneath him; his golden hair spread out on the ground, his fair face flushed with anger and arousal, and his brow furrowed stubbornly. He sighed deeply and touched his swollen, almost fully healed nose. All he had wanted was to have some fun with the Mirkwood Prince, and he had ended up with a nose the size of a troll's and an accent his brothers would not let him forget easily.  
  
He looked up when hearing a muffled protest, and then a loud guffaw. Orophin was rolling over the ground, weeping with laughed and holding his belly, while Haldir was sitting on the ground, one hand on his shoulder and the other reaching for Orophin's throat. Orophin made a small sound when Haldir laid a hand around his neck, cutting off his air supply. But he did not cease laughing, though now it was rather difficult to do so.  
  
"Orophin, what is the matter?" Rumil asked. Orophin stopped laughing and tried to remove Haldir's hand. "Rumil... help!" he wheezed, as Haldir laid his other hand around his throat as well, and applied a little more pressure. Rumil stood up and kicked Haldir in his stomach, causing him to release Orophin and roll off him. Orophin lay on the ground for a moment, catching his breath, before he began to laugh again.  
  
"What is so funny?" Rumil asked curiously. Orophin pointed at Haldir, but was unable to form intelligible words between his laughs. Finally, after a few minutes, he sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. Rumil placed his hands on his hips and glared down at his still snickering brother. "Orophin, will you *please* tell me what is so funny? And tell Haldir as well, for he does not seem to see the humor of the situation, either," he said angrily.  
  
"He has been claimed!" Orophin blurted out. He began to laugh again. "He went out to claim Legolas, but he has been claimed himself!" Rumil threw him a puzzled look. "How do you know, Orophin?" he asked.  
  
"His shoulder, his shoulder!" Orophin laughed. "There are teeth marks on his shoulder! Legolas has claimed *him*!" He fell over laughing.  
  
"Truly?" Rumil looked at Haldir, who looked back with a less than pleased look. Rumil let out a laugh. "It is true, then, Haldir? Oh, I must see!" He walked to Haldir, who took a step back and a raised a warning fist. "Nay!" Haldir hissed. "Or I shall break your nose again!" Rumil whimpered and placed his hands over his nose protectively. But then the thought occurred to him that if Haldir did not want him to see his shoulder, he truly had been claimed, and he began to laugh.  
  
Haldir glared at his laughing siblings. "I did not come here to be laughed at," he scowled.  
  
"You should have stayed home, then!" Rumil said, causing Orophin to burst into new fits of laughter. Haldir gave his youngest brother a very foul glare and straightened out his tunic, which had been ruffled when Orophin had pulled at it to reveal the bite mark made by Legolas. "When you are done rolling in the mud like swines," he said coolly, "I have a proposition to make."  
  
Rumil, always the curious one, stopped laughing and looked at his eldest brother curiously. "Have you?" he said. He nudged Orophin in the ribs, to make him stop laughing. Orophin sat up, cursing Rumil and rubbing his ribs, then looked at Haldir sceptically. "I hope it is a better one than the last," he grunted. Haldir smirked. "It is," he said. He began to pace to and fro, his hands clasped together behind his back.  
  
"You look like Lord Celeborn, when you do that," Rumil said. Haldir silenced him with a look. He stopped pacing and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Though I am loath to admit it, I believe we have found our superior in Legolas," he said. "He has been able to elude all three of us. We are considered the best warriors among the Galadhrim, yet we have been defeated by a mere Elfling, a youth, compared to us. And still, I think we are lucky, for I believe Legolas could have done worse things to us." Orophin snorted.  
  
"I cannot think of something worse than what happened to me," he said, ignoring Rumil's snickers. Haldir nodded. "I know," he said. "So can you imagine the horror you would have had to face if Legolas had pulled his best trick? But I am not quite finished yet. Legolas has been able to defeat the three of us, when we approached him seperately. But if we work together - "  
  
"Which is against the rules..."  
  
" - he has no chance of eluding us." Rumil smiled sweetly. "Brother dearest, grow a brain," he said. "You made the rule we were not to ask help from anyone. And I remember well what happened the last time you convinced us to break the rules. I'll not be so humiliated again! So good luck with your idea; you will have to do it without me!" He wanted to stand up, but Orophin placed a hand on his arm and pulled him back down.  
  
"Think of what you say, brother," Orophin said. "This is all Haldir's idea, it has been so from the beginning. He cannot hold it against us. And if he does," he smirked, "it will be the two of us against him. Magnificent warrior or no, he cannot defeat the both of us!" Haldir grinned arrogantly. "Those are *your* words, Orophin," he said. "You will swallow them the day you bite the dust."  
  
"Another challenge, brother?" said Orophin. "Need I remind you that I am both faster and stronger than you? Or will I have to explain it to you the way I did when you and I had that disagreement about who would be Uruviel's partner for the night?" Rumil snickered at the memory.  
  
"Back to the matter at hand," Haldir said quickly. "Will you work together with me, or not? If not, I shall find the help of some others who are also eager to spend the night with our lovely little greenleaf. And there are many, one of them being Fergufel." His brothers looked at eachother with large eyes, then turned back to him with disbelief on their faces.  
  
"You are desperate enough to ask Fergufel for help?!" they both cried. Haldir shrugged. "Mayhap," he said. Orophin and Rumil suddenly were very eager to help him and hurried to get up. "Fergufel does not deserve that, after what he did to me!" Orophin said angrily.  
  
"Fergufel does not deserve it, period," said Rumil. "Come, brothers, let us go seek Legolas!" he said enthusiastically. "Now, where is the little greenleaf?" he asked. Haldir thought about it for a moment. "Last time I saw him, he was walking towards Taeril's Glade," he said.  
  
"Good!" said Rumil. "Let us go, then." He turned around and walked away.  
  
"Err, Rumil?" Haldir called after him. Rumil looked at him over his shoulder. "What is it, Haldir?" he asked impatiently. Haldir smirked. "Taeril's Glade is that way," he said, pointing in the opposite direction to that in which Rumil was heading. Rumil blushed. "Oh, yes, of course," he muttered. He quickly walked in the right direction. "Come, do not tarry!" he said to his brothers as he walked past them. "Onwards!" He disappeared between the trees.  
  
Haldir and Orophin raised an eyebrow at eachother. Orophin shook his head and sighed deeply. "Nuts," he muttered.  
  
They walked silently to Tearil's Glade, where they hoped to find a certain special leaf. Their natural grace, stealth, and concealing elfin clothing, made them appear as mere shadows between the trees. As they neared the Glade, they split up, cutting off escape routes for their prey. Not that there was a chance they would need it, for they knew all the short cuts in the woods, even in this secluded part.  
  
Haldir and Orophin both climbed up a tree, while Rumil stayed on the ground and headed for the middle of the Glade. Legolas was there. The three brothers saw him as soon as they entered the glade, Haldir and Orophin from their hiding place in the trees, and Rumil from his hiding place in the bushes surrounding the glade. The Mirkwood Price stood pressed against a tree, his eyes closed, his head thrown back, golden hair spilling over his shoulders. His brow was furrowed, and it seemed like he was deep in thought or listening closely.  
  
Haldir leaped from the tree and landed on the ground without making a sound. For a moment he merely stood watching the Mirkwood Elf, who was oblivious to his presence. Then he cleared his throat, and grinned broadly when the prince's eyes snapped open. "Good morrow, Prince Legolas," he said with a wink. "May we have a word with you?"  
  
Legolas did not pause to wonder what Haldir meant with "we". He pushed away from the tree and ran away. As he looked over his shoulder to see if the Lorien Elf was following him, he failed to notice the shadow fallowing him from the trees and the one following him from the bushes right next to him. Just when he thought he had eluded Haldir for the second time that day, Legolas spotted the shadow in the bushes. But then it was already too late.  
  
Rumil gracefully leaped from the bushes and wrapped his arms around Legolas' legs. Legolas tripped and fell to the ground face first. Immediately, Orophin was upon him, pinning his arms to the ground, while Rumil tightly held his legs. Legolas bucked and twisted to free himself, but only succeeded in amusing the elves holding him and exhausting himself. He ceased struggling and instead settled for glaring at Orophin, since he could not turn his head to glare at Rumil, as well.  
  
"Release me!" Legolas growled, though he knew the brothers would not listen to him. He felt Orophin's lips brush against the tip of his ear, as the Elf whispered, "Mayhap later... if you still want it then," which was followed by a delicate lick. Legolas shuddered. "Nay," he protested weakly, turning his head away from Orophin's lips and tongue. Orophin chuckled and blew softly over the sensetive tip of Legolas' ear.  
  
The two brothers flipped Legolas onto his back. In the few seconds they had to loosen their grip to do so, Legolas managed to free one hand and punched Orophin against the jaw. Orophin's head snapped back, but he recovered quickly. He grabbed Legolas' wrist roughly and slammed it against the ground. Orophin smirked when Legolas winced. "Do not worry, sweet prince," he murmured, nuzzling Legolas' neck, "I will make up for any pain inflicted on you."  
  
"Nay, brother, not you," said another voice. Both Legolas and Orophin looked up at the other Elf, approaching them at a leisurely pace. The arrogant look on his face made Legolas snort. Haldir's self-confidence was irritating. The guardian stopped and looked down at the prince, a smirk curving his lips. Before he could say something, however, Orophin snarled, "What do you mean, 'not you'?"  
  
Haldir glared at him. "I mean what I say, brother," he said irritably. "I thank you and Rumil for helping me catch Legolas, but I am afraid he is mine now. You two will have to go seek pleasure elsewhere." Rumil and Orophin both let out equally angry cries, but Haldir merely smirked.  
  
"You... you liar!" Rumil snarled. Haldir's smirk became bigger. "I am no liar," he said innocently. "I never said you would get to have Legolas, did I?" Rumil scowled. "You are no fair player, brother," he said. "Orophin and I deserve to have a roll with Legolas, as much as you do."  
  
"None of you deserve to have a roll with me!" came the shout from the frustrated Elf on the ground, but he was ignored by the three brothers, who were too busy glaring hotly at eachother to notice him. "Orophin," Rumil said sharply, not taking his eyes off Haldir, "will you work together with me to capture Legolas, should he escape?" Orophin looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You think he will escape?" he asked. He looked down at the prince. To him it seemed Legolas would have no chance of throwing both him and Rumil off him, and then eluding Haldir, as well.  
  
"He might," said Rumil, narrowing his eyes. "If Haldir chooses to have Legolas for himself, he shall have to capture him, himself." Haldir grunted. "Nay," he said menacingly, towering above his kneeling brother. The frustration of what happened earlier that day came back to him. "I have waited too long and will not be stopped by my little brothers."  
  
"Haldir, you can be so egocentric sometimes!" Orophin snarled.  
  
"Really?" Legolas said sarcastically. He was silence by three cold glares thrown his way. Haldir's eyes moved from Legolas, to his brothers. If he kept Legolas to himself, which he most certainly prefered, his brothers would release Legolas, so that they could capture him again later, if Legolas would allow himself to be captured for the umpteenth time. And if he shared Legolas with his brothers, he would never be able to do all the things he wanted to do with the Prince. It seemed he was in quite the predicament. But, of course, his brilliant mind came up with an idea. An idea that would give him the advantage, since he was more experienced in tracking than his brothers.  
  
"I have a suggestion," he said, a smirk curving his lips. Orophin rolled his eyes. "Again?" he drawled. Haldir snorted. "Very well, then," he said. "I will share my idea with Rumil only." He looked at his youngest brother. "Rumil, what say you and I have another hunt? And this time the victor gets to lay claim to Legolas, for real." Rumil brightened considerably. "Done!" he exclaimed. Haldir could not believe his brother actually fell for it again. He was in luck today.  
  
"And what about me?" Orophin asked irritably. Haldir raised an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't interested in yet another one of my brilliant ideas," he said.  
  
"I am," said Orophin. He lightly stroked Legolas's wrist with his thumb, and felt the prince's pulse quicken in response. "And I think our little greenleaf is interested as well," he said, smirking. Legolas merely grunted, but the rosy hue of his cheeks betrayed that the idea of being hunted again was not entirely unappealing to him.  
  
"Good, it is settled, then," said Haldir. Rumil and Orophin pulled a struggling Legolas to his feet. "Make up your mind, already," Orophin grunted impatiently. "First you struggle when we capture you, and then you struggle when we release you." They released his limbs and stepped back. Legolas dusted himself off, while glaring at the three guardians standing a few feet away.  
  
"Let's make this a fair hunt," said Haldir. He looked at his brothers. "I think it would only be fair if we gave Legolas a headstart. Let's say... thirty seconds?" Rumil frowned. "A bit long, don't you think?" he said. Haldir winked. "No," he replied. Orophin got the meaning, and grinned broadly. "Thirty seconds sound good to me," he said. "Get going, Legolas." But Legolas crossed his arms in front of his chest and made no move to leave.  
  
"I am not going anywhere," he said defiantly.  
  
"All the better for us," Haldir said cheerfully. He took a step towards the prince. "Now, Legolas, you are making this too easy for us. One would almost think you want us to capture you." He grinned. "You have thirty seconds to run away, little greenleaf. If you hurry, you might make it to Caras Galadhon and tell Lord Celeborn of this terrible thing we are going to do to you."  
  
At those words, there was an evil glint in Legolas' eyes, but it was gone too quickly for the brothers to decipher its meaning. Legolas snorted. "I am not moving," he said stubbornly. "I refuse to play your childish game of hide-and-seek." Haldir smirked. "Good," he said. "But remember: you only have thirty seconds." When Legolas remained where he was, Haldir began to count slowly.  
  
"One..." Legolas snorted and looked the other way.  
  
"Two..." The Mirkwood Prince still made no attempt to leave.  
  
"Three..." Orophin and Rumil crouched slightly, getting ready to take off any minute.  
  
"Four..." Legolas shifted uneasily. He did not like the devilish gleam in the eyes of the three brothers. He swallowed hard, when Rumil winked and purred softly. No, he did not like it at all.  
  
"Five..." Orophin took a small step forwards, licking his lips. Legolas was suddenly overcome with a sense of unease. His eyes darted between the brothers, until they came to rest on Haldir. The march warden was watching him with barely held back anticipation, and Legolas knew what was going to happen. He only had one choice, so he did what his instincts told him to: he fled.  
  
"Six..." Haldir continued, as Legolas ran away. He gave Rumil and Orophin a meaningful look. "Seven... eight... thirty!" The three brothers sped after the fleeing prince, who let out a cry of dismay. "You're cheating!" he cried desperately, running as fast as he could.  
  
"Poor baby," he heard Haldir answer from somewhere behind him. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." Legolas increased his speed, but he knew it was in vain, for he could already hear one of the brothers catching up on him. His heart pounded in his throat. Whether it was because of excitement or fear, he did not know. He crashed through the bushes, Caras Galadhon coming ever nearer. If only he could make it in time.  
  
There was a soft sound to his left and Legolas ducked, just as Orophin jumped from the bushes. He kicked Legolas' instep, causing the Mirkwood Elf to falter in his step, just long enough for Orophin to grab him by his sleeve. But Legolas recovered quickly, and pulled himself free. He turned around and gave Orophin a swift kick in the guts. As Orophin doubled over in pain, Legolas continued his way through the trees.  
  
Rumil and Haldir had not been so far behind Orophin, so they had seen what had happened. Haldir gave Orophin his best cocky grin as he flew past him, and Rumil decided to use his poor brother as a step, jumping on his back so he could reach the lower branches of the trees and continue his chase from there. He looked down and saw Haldir running beneath him. If he were to capture Legolas, he would have to get past Haldir first. And, considering the fact that Haldir was both larger, stronger and quicker than he, it would be quite difficult. But Haldir was not the only one with good ideas.  
  
Rumil leaped to the ground, a few yards in front of Haldir. He grabbed hold of a branch and pulled it backwards with all his strength. When Haldir passed, Rumil grinned and released the branch. The branch swished through the air. Haldir turned his head towards the sound. The branch caught him off guard and knocked him to the ground. Rumil cheered and ran from his hiding place. "Bye, brother dearest!" he said as he ran past Haldir, who was probably seeing a star or two, considering the way he stared at the sky cross-eyedly.  
  
Legolas pushed aside a branch as he swept through the forest. He was almost there! Behind him, he could no longer hear the three brothers follow him. But that was rather a bad sign than a good one. He threw a quick glance over his left shoulder. There was no one behind him. He grinned victoriously, quite similarly to the three brothers. Mayhap he had eluded them once more. That meant he had come this way for nothing, but at least he was rid of them.  
  
He bumped against something solid. He blushed, thinking for a moment that he had bumped into a tree. But since when did trees have solid arms that wrapped around one's torso, trapping one's arms? And since when did trees have noses that nuzzled one's neck, or tongues that slowly dragged over the sensetive tip of one's ear? And since when did trees smell like...  
  
"Rumil!" Legolas squirmed in the other Elf's grip. "Release me!" he demanded. Rumil grinned. "I think not, my sweet prince," he said. "We were playing a game, remember? And whoever would catch you, could have you. If you do not let me have you, you will be cheating."  
  
"You cheated too!" Legolas retorted. "You said you would give me thirty se -- hmm...!" He was cut off by Rumil's lips. Rumil pulled back slightly, eyes half lidden and darkened to almost black. "I can hardly believe I will finally have you," he breathed against Legolas' cheek. He licked his lips. "I shall have to tie you up, so you do not run away when the fun starts."  
  
"Is that not more Orophin's department?" Legolas murmured. Rumil laughed. "But I would not whip you," he said. "I like my playthings to be perfect and flawless, like you." He tenderly slanted his lips over the other Elf's. After a few minutes, he heard the soft sound of footsteps. He would have gladly kept the deeply tongued contact between Legolas and himself, but he would have to deal with his brothers first. Reluctantly, he pulled back, and received what almost sounded like an objection from Legolas.  
  
Haldir and Orophin were standing at the edge of the trees. Orophin's hands still edged towards his groin when Legolas looked at him, and Haldir had a deep welt in his cheek from where the branch had hit him. Both looked less than pleased. Rumil grinned at them. "You have arrived a little too late, I fear," he said smugly. "Legolas is mine now." Rage flared in both his brothers' eyes. "You *cheated*!" Haldir ground out through gritted teeth. Rumil shrugged.  
  
"So did you, when you left me with Elmir so you could chase Legolas," he said. "Did I complain about it? No."  
  
"Because you enjoyed it!" Haldir snapped.  
  
"And I will enjoy taking Legolas, as well," said Rumil. "Now could you leave? Orophin, Legolas and I would like to have a little privacy." Haldir and Orophin blinked. "What do you mean: you, Legolas and Orophin would like a little privacy?" Haldir asked. Rumil grinned. "Did I not say at the beginning that, should Legolas belong to me, I would gladly share him?"  
  
"But why with Orophin alone?!"  
  
"Because you cheated, because you fought Orophin, because you almost *strangled* Orophin, and because you made fun of my nose!" Rumil said angrily. Orophin patted Haldir on the shoulder sympathetically, before walking to Rumil and Legolas and moving to stand behind the prince. He placed his hands on Legolas' thighs, close to his groin, and suckled the prince's neck. When he saw Haldir was watching longingly, he grinned and caressed Legolas' thigh with one hand, and cupped him firmly through his leggings with the other. Legolas sighed and rested his head against Orophin's shoulder.  
  
Haldir felt anger and frustration well up in him as he watched his brothers sandwich Legolas between them, kissing and caressing him together. The small sounds of protest and pleasure coming from Legolas were driving him mad. He could not cope with the fact that it was not he who was wringing those delicious sounds from the prince.  
  
When Rumil and Orophin lowered Legolas to the ground, Haldir could no longer take it. He stalked over to his brothers and the prince, and pushed aside Orophin, who had been busy opening Legolas' tunic. Orophin glared at Haldir, then began to unfasten the prince's leggings. Legolas writhed underneath them, trying to escape their busy hands, while at the same time trying to maintain contact with Rumil, who was ravishing his mouth.  
  
Haldir pushed back the silver tunic to reveal a pale, alabaster chest, and at the same time Orophin pulled down the leggings to reveal something entirely different. Both brothers dove forward at the same time, drawing a scream from Legolas, muffled by Rumil's mouth. Rumil chuckled against Legolas' lips as the prince moaned and bucked. His eyes became wide when he felt a hand creep up his thigh. That little devil, he thought, then moaned.  
  
  
  
Legolas's eyes shot open and he pricked up his ears. Despite the sensations the brothers were giving him, his head was still clear enough to notice other things. Things such as the footsteps coming their way. He smirked against Rumil's lips. Good, right on time, he thought. A little longer and I would have been too far gone to notice, or care.  
  
He pulled his hand back from between Rumil's thighs and used it to push him away. Rumil fell on his bum and stared at Legolas with surprise in his eyes. Legolas grabbed both Haldir and Orophin by their hair and pulled them away from him. He quickly pulled up his leggings and tried to crawl away, but Haldir wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him back.  
  
"Where are you going, little greenleaf?" he said. "We are not quite done with you." He buried his face in Legolas' hair. Legolas struggled furiously. "No!" he said loudly. "Release me! I do not want this!" Rumil and Orophin raised an eyebrow at eachother. Legolas' sudden change in behavior was rather peculiar.  
  
Haldir ran his tongue along the length of Legolas's neck. Legolas elbowed him in the stomach. "Do not --" he began, but was cut off by a pair of lips being pressed against his. Orophin pulled back, smirking. "'Tis too late to step out of this, Legolas," he said. "So whether you like it or not, we are continuing this." He bent over, lips slightly parted, but Legolas backed away, his face a mask of disgust.  
  
"Get away from me!" he snarled. Three pairs of hands grabbed him by his hair, arms and legs, and pushed him against the ground. The hands in his hair pulled his head back, leaving his throat unprotected to hungry mouths. Legolas gasped and tried to turn his head away, but the hand in his hair tightened and kept his head immobile. "Nay!" he cried. "Release me!"  
  
All three brothers moved back, shocked, when the Elf underneath them began to sob. Rumil looked at Haldir with wide eyes. "What happened?" he whispered. "Did we hurt him?" Haldir narrowed his eyes and watched the sobbing prince. Even though he was crying, there were no tears. Haldir watched Legolas' lips more closely. It almost seemed as if Legolas was smirking. His eyes became large. Legolas *was* smirking! He was feigning to be crying! "What game are you playing, little greenleaf?" Haldir murmured.  
  
"Release him at once!!" Each of the three brothers let out a yelp of surprise, then turned around to face their doom. Haldir barely had time to register the familiar face, before he was knocked aside by a flash of silver. Rumil and Orophin landed heavily on top of him, knocking the breath from his lungs. When they had scrambled up from their awkward position, they cowered together, for fear of the rage of the Elf who now stood protectively in front of the still sobbing Legolas.  
  
"I am deeply disappointed in the three of you," Celeborn said slowly. Haldir swallowed hard, his addam's apple like a knife cutting his throat. "My Lord, I --" he began.  
  
"Silence!" Celeborn bellowed. From his position behind Celeborn's broad back, Legolas stuck his tongue out at the three baffled brothers. When Celeborn turned to face him, his expression quickly turned into that of the scared, innocent victim. Celeborn gently placed a hand against Legolas' cheek. "My Prince, I am so sorry this has happened," he said solemnly.  
  
Legolas sniffed. "Nothing happened, yet," he whispered brokenly. "But who knows what would have happened if you had not showed up when you did. My Lord --I thank you for saving me." He broke into fits of very realistic sobs and wrapped his arms around Celeborn's neck. As Celeborn affectionately returned the embrace and rubbed his back soothingly, Legolas smirked victoriously at the three white faced brothers, who each now wished to lay their hands around his throat and choke him to death.  
  
Celeborn released him and turned to Haldir and his brothers. "I will speak with you three tomorrow," he said curtly. "I shall speak with my Lady of this, and I am sure we can think of a painful enough punishment for you." He shook his head sadly. "I never expected such a thing from you; you were my most trusted guardians." Normally, those words would have cut deeply into the hearts of the three guardians, but now they were too busy glaring hotly at a certain brattish prince who was making faces at them, to notice Celeborn was talking to them.  
  
"Come, Legolas." Celeborn gently laid a hand against Legolas' back. "Let us return to Caras Galadhon." Legolas nodded weakly. They turned around and slowly began to make their way back to the Elfin City. Legolas looked over his shoulder and blew the three brothers a kiss. He waved, then continued his way, swaying his hips sensually.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Again, I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long. I'm also sorry if this chapter sucks big time; I can't help it. I can't tell you much about the next chapter, but I can say one thing: Hal and his brothers sure as hell get what they deserve. ;) 


	6. Reconciliation, Or Sweet Revenge?

Title: The Hunt  
  
Author: CJ (missyjames@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tolkien, except for the unknown ones.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Legolas/Rumil/Orophin  
  
Summary: The Fellowship will leave Lothlorien soon, so Legolas comes to say goodbye to the three brothers and leave a few gifts for the new friends he's made.  
  
A/N: This chapter can only be described as wicked.  
  
The Hunt  
  
Chapter 6: Reconciliation, Or Sweet Revenge?  
  
"Here, drink this." Celeborn offered the prince a glass of water. Legolas took the glass with trembling fingers and smiled gratefully. "Thank you," he said softly. To Celeborn it seemed as if he lowered one eyelid a little, but he dismissed it as his own imagination. Legolas raised the glass to his lips and took a few sips.  
  
"I once again apologize for the behavior of my march warden and his brothers," said Celeborn. "They had no right--" Legolas waved his hand as if chasing away a fly, seeming irritated. "'Tis nothing," he said dismissingly. "They had not the chance to do what they wanted to do, before you showed up." He set down the glass. "And I am very grateful for that." His voice turned low and sultry.  
  
Celeborn raised an eyebrow when Legolas stood up and approached him like a maiden would her lover. He backed away a little. Legolas leaned over, until his face was mere inches away from Celeborn's. "Is there any way I can repay you for saving me?" he whispered. "Anything I can do for you? Anything at all?" Celeborn shook his head frantically, not knowing how to respond to such an inviting question, and trying to remain composed. "No, no, nothing at all!" he said.  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
"Yes, yes, quite certain!"  
  
"Pity." Legolas seemed disappointed. He stood straight and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Can I go, then?" Celeborn was surprised. "Are you sure you are alright?" he asked, concerned. "You nearly had a traumatizing experience!" Legolas grinned. "Nearly, not quite," he said. "And after being in the company of Men and Dwarves for several months, I think I have developed a certain immunity for traumatizing experiences."  
  
Celeborn laughed stiffly, not fully convinced. "Very well ,then," he said. "I suppose you will want to rest, and then I can speak with my Lady." It was a pressing request for Legolas to leave, for Celeborn was suspiscious of the prince's behavior. Legolas could see it in his eyes. Pretty eyes, he thought. He smiled and nodded. "I hope you find a fitting punishment for those three," he said. And if you won't, I will, he thought. He took a step forward and kissed Celeborn lightly on the cheek. "Goodbye," he said, then turned around and descended the stairs, leaving behind the puzzled Lord.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs, two Elves were waiting for him. One of them was clad in the garment of the guardians. The other wore simple, clean white clothes. "Well?" asked the guardian. Legolas frowned. "Since when do the Galadhrim not bow when in the presence of royalty?" he asked sharply. The two Elves bowed hastily. Legolas nodded his approval, and the two Elves straightened again.  
  
"Well?" the guardian repeated more urgently. Legolas sighed. "Unfortunately he refused to take the bait," he said. The guardian elbowed the other Elf. "I win that bet!" he said triumphantically. "I told you Lord Celeborn would never even dare to think of doing such a thing. He is married to the Lady Galadriel, after all!" The other snorted. "It would have been just as likely he would," he said, "considering what was offered to him." He eyed Legolas, and blushed.  
  
Legolas grinned and bowed. "You are too kind," he said. He turned serious again. "Back to what's really important," he said. "Now that I have failed, it will be up to you to distract Celeborn for the rest of the day, so he does not have the time to tell Galadriel what almost happened today." The guardian cleared his throat. "Pardon my asking," he said, "but why did you not let it happen today?"  
  
Legolas grinned mischievously. "It will be more pleasurable if I let them wait a little longer," he said. The guardian smirked. "More pleasurable for who?" he asked. The Elf in white chortled. "For all of them, but especially for him," he said to the guardian. "Otherwise he would not have done it." Legolas laughed. "You know me so well, my friend," he said.  
  
He straightened out his tunic. "Well, I shall go and inform our other conspirator that everything will be ready by tomorrow," he said. "Go and distract Celeborn, now. Remind him of some Lordly business he has to attend to, or something." The guardian grinned. "That should be easy enough." He bowed. "Until tomorrow, Prince Legolas." The Elf in white bowed as well. Then the two turned around and ascended the stairs to Celeborn's chamber.  
  
Legolas watched them go, grinning broadly. If everything went well, Lothlorien would provide him with one last delicious memory tonight, and his friends, tomorrow. He chuckled lightly and quickly made his way to the ground, where another friend of his was waiting for him.  
  
"Well?" asked the Dwarf, in a similar manner as the guardian had done before. Normally, Legolas would have gotten angry, but he was very fond of this Dwarf, so het let it pass. "Good day to you, as well, Gimli," he said. He gave the Dwarf a warm smile, which the Dwarf returned with twitching whiskers. "And how are you today, O Prince of Mirkwood?" asked Gimli.  
  
"Very good, thank you," said Legolas with a grin. "Especially because everything is going according to plan." Gimli smirked. "Is it? Well, I must admit you Elves are very precise folk. And cruel, as well." Legolas chortled. "Whatever do you plan on doing tomorrow, friend Gimli?" he asked curiously. Gimli shook a finger as if scolding a child. "If I told you that, it would no longer be a surprise, would it?" he said. "But if you wish, you may watch. If you care naught for the dignity of your fellow Elf, I suggest you come."  
  
Legolas grinned wickedly. "Then I will be there," he said. They chuckled. At the soft sound of someone approaching, Legolas turned around. "Gimli, look who is here," he said, when Haldir and his brothers arrived. When they saw him, the three brothers stiffened and Rumil and Orophin almost turned around, had it not been for Haldir to stubbornly continue walking. Reluctantly they followed him.  
  
Haldir tried not to look at Legolas while he walked past him. Legolas winked at Gimli, then quickly stepped in front of Haldir, so that the guardian bumped against him. He was thrown a very foul glare, as Haldir said through gritted teeth, "Please step aside." Rumil and Orophin stood by his side, both blushing fervently.  
  
"Please. Step. Aside," Haldir repeated firmly. Legolas placed his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow at him. "Where then will you go, O Ruler of My Most Passionate Dreams?" he asked mockingly. Gimli, who had moved to stand beside him, burst into laughter. Haldir's cheeks turned crimson and he hated himself for reacting to Legolas' flirts. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he managed to say, "We are on our way to Lord Celeborn, to receive our punishment." Then his resolution crumbled altogether, as Legolas leaned forward and kissed him fully on the lips.  
  
"Lord Celeborn is busy," said Legolas, smirking and licking his lips. "He has left me to decide your punishment, which, as you can no doubt understand perfectly well, I am most certainly looking forward to." Haldir trembled with lust. He barely heard what Legolas said, for all he could think of was how loud he could make Legolas scream if he ravished him right there and then. Behind him he heard Rumil and Orophin breathe heavily, and it brought him back to reality.  
  
"What say you?" he panted.  
  
"Is there something wrong with your ears as well as your brain?" Legolas snarled impatiently. "I said I would be the one to decide your punishment!" The three brothers grew quiet, dreading the torture Legolas no doubt had in store for them. Legolas placed a finger against his chin and pretended to be thinking. "What say you, friend Gimli?" he asked after several minutes. "Whatever shall we do with these three naughty guardians?"  
  
"We could," Gimli thought for a moment, "spank them like insolent children. Or is that too savage for you, civilized Elves?" Legolas shook his head. "Nay," he said, "but Orophin, for one, would enjoy being spanked far too much, wouldn't you, Orophin?" Orophin flushed. "And we would not want them to enjoy their punishment, would we?" Legolas said with a wink. Gimli winked back. "No, of course not."  
  
"What, then?" They were both silent for long, torturous minutes for the three brothers, who could clearly see that Legolas and Gimli were only stalling to frustrate them. Finally Legolas said, "I think I have found the perfect punishment." Rumil swallowed and hid behind Haldir's broad back, pushing away Orophin, who had been doing the same.  
  
"The Fellowship will leave tomorrow," said Legolas, "so you will be rid of me, then." He saw the slight regret in the eyes of the brothers, and held back his smirk. "But before we leave, you will meet me at Taeril's Glade tonight, where you will be punished. Do you have anything to say?" The three brothers were quiet. "Good," said Legolas. "If you will excuse me, I shall go and enjoy your beloved forest one last time." He smirked. "I do hope I will run into some more unfortunate hunters." Laughing mockingly, he left the talan, well aware of the three pairs of eyes burning into his back.  
  
When Legolas disappeared out of sight, the three brothers now focused their attention on the Dwarf who stood in front of them. "Move, *Dwarf*!" Haldir spat, the name rolling off his tongue like an insult. Gimli grinned, then chuckled. "Of course, Master Elf," he grunted. "Anything to please you." The evil way with which he said it, made the hairs at the back of Haldir's neck stand up. Swallowing hard, the three brothers quickly walked past the Dwarf and into the forest, the Dwarf's laughter ringing in their ears.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was late in the evening. The first stars began to shine and Ithil showed his pale face. Crickets leaped from blade to blade, as three Elves walked through the grass, to a small glade in the middle of the forest. Their shoulders were slumped and their tread was heavy. It was obvious to anyone that they were not looking forward to what was to come.  
  
When they arrived, they found Legolas already waiting for them. The Prince was sitting cross-legged on the ground, licking his lips when he spotted the three brothers. "You're late," he said. "I was beginning to think you were afraid to come."  
  
"You wish," Haldir said coldly. He stopped in front of Legolas and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Let's finish this quickly," he said. "My brothers and I have duty tonight." Legolas grinned. "I think not," he said, "for I put your good friend Fergufel in charge, just for tonight."  
  
"You are not entitled to--"  
  
"I am if I say so." Haldir opened his mouth to make a reply, but Legolas snarled, "You dare to disagree with me?! Exactly which one of us has the highest rank?" Haldir lowered his eyes. "You have," he murmured. Legolas was not satisfied yet. "You have, what?" he snarled. Haldir's shoulders stiffened with anger, yet still he said, "You have, my Lord."  
  
Legolas smiled and stood up. "Do not frown, my pretty guardian," he said, and wrapped one arm around Haldir's neck. He placed a finger against Haldir's lips and murmured, "I can think of another use for you lips beside pouting." Behind Haldir's back, Rumil and Orophin shared a look. What is he doing? Rumil mouthed to his brother. Orophin shrugged. He didn't have a clue to what game Legolas was playing now, but he hoped it didn't involve whips.  
  
Legolas suddenly seized one of Rumil's side locks and pulled him close. "You should pay attention, guardian," said Legolas. "This concerns you as well." Rumil sent him an icy glare, but Legolas simply smiled. He traced the bridge of Rumil's nose with a slender finger. "I do not feel like punishing you anymore," he said. "Instead, would it not be more appropriate if you punished me?" Orophin and Haldir shared a look, Rumil was too busy admiring the vision in front of him.  
  
"Why would we want to punish you?" asked Orophin, dreading Legolas' hidden agenda. Legolas looked at him seductively. "Have I not been bad?" He now clung to Orophin's neck. "Do you not wish to spank me?" He grinned. "Has your desire to whip someone faded, since Fergufel played with you?" Orophin firmly grasped a firm buttock and pulled Legolas close. "On the contrary," he said menacingly. "Not a minute has gone by when I didn't think of ways to 'repay' you for leaving me there."  
  
"Quit complaining; you enjoyed it," said Haldir. Orophin glared at him, then looked at Legolas again. "You will let us punish you, without fighting back?" Legolas smirked. He pressed his mouth to Orophin's ear and whispered, "I can fight back if you want me to. I'll let the three of you take control tonight; you deserve it after all I've done to you." Orophin grinned at his brothers, while Legolas nibbled his earlobe. "What are you waiting for?" he said to his brothers. "Let's take him!"  
  
Rumil immediately hurried to him, but Haldir remained where he was. He did not trust Legolas' sudden change of mind. There had to be some trap the princeling had set for them, but Haldir could not see it. He let his eyes wander from where his brothers and Legolas were kissing and fondling, to the trees surrounding them. He half expected an army to jump out and kill them for trying to take the prince again. But he could sense no -- ah! He smirked. I will get you yet, princeling, he thought.  
  
He strode to where Legolas and his brothers stood and pulled Legolas away from Rumil and Orophin. He kissed the prince roughly, forcing his tongue deep in the other's mouth. Legolas wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. He did not object to the rough way Haldir was treating him. Instead, he responded with the same fury, holding Haldir's head still with a fist tightly clenched in his silver hair.  
  
Rumil and Orophin looked at eachother, smirking. They had suspected their brother was up to something by the gleam in his eyes. Now they knew what he was up to, and it pleased them greatly. It was the only reason they were not jealous as Legolas and Haldir continued kissing. "I would like to see him save himself out of this one," whispered Orophin. Rumil nodded. "Let's make it even harder for him," he said.  
  
They moved to stand behind Legolas and each began to suckle a side of his neck. Legolas broke the kiss and threw his head back to give them better access. Haldir grinned. His brothers were playing along very well. He placed his hands on Legolas' hips and pressed their erections together. Legolas moaned and his tongue flicked out briefly to leave his lips shining and wet.  
  
Haldir winked at his brothers, then began to grind his hips against Legolas'. Legolas' moans gradually became louder, until he was nearly screaming. Haldir smirked. "You should be quiet, little greenleaf," he said, forcing himself to hold still. Legolas moaned an objection. "Why?" he panted. Rumil and Orophin stopped sucking his neck and stepped back. "Because someone might hear you," Haldir said.  
  
Legolas wrapped his arms around his neck and nibbled Haldir's lower lip. "Someone, you say?" he asked. He wrapped a leg around Haldir's waist. Haldir resisted the urge to thrust against the wanton little devil. "Yes, someone," he said, smirking. Something in his voice made Legolas look up suspiciously. "Who?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"LEGOLAS THRANDUILION!!" Legolas yelped and spun around. He cowered against Haldir's chest when he saw the dark look Celeborn threw him, but Haldir pushed him forward. "*He* will hear you," the guardian chuckled.  
  
"Bastard," Legolas muttered. He swallowed hard when Celeborn approached him, his eyes afire. It seemed as if the forest grew a little darker with every step the angry Lord took. When he at last stopped in front of the trembling Mirkwood Prince, even Haldir and his brothers were frightened.  
  
Legolas did not dare to look Celeborn in his eyes, but Celeborn roughly grabbed his chin and forced him to look him straight into pits of burning ice, which threatened to consume him. Legolas trembled and closed his eyes.  
  
"You will look at me, Legolas!" Celeborn snapped. Legolas took a deep breath and forced himself to open his eyes. "Good," said Celeborn. "Now explain to me what you were doing with my guardians just then, the same guardians whom you accused of attempting to seize you earlier this day." Legolas' eyes nervously shot to the three brothers, who were all grinning broadly. "Th-they forced me again," he began weakly.  
  
"Do not lie to me, Elfling!" Celeborn snapped. Legolas flinched and closed his eyes. "Look at me," Celeborn commanded. "I demand an explanation!" Legolas sighed. When he opened his eyes, there was a haughtiness in them Celeborn had not seen before. "Put yourself in my place," Legolas said. Surprised, Celeborn released his chin. "Put myself in your place?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," said Legolas. He walked to Haldir and his brothers and stopped in front of Orophin. "If three magnificent warriors approached you, would you deny yourself the pleasure of getting to know them intimately?" he asked. "Would you try to resist them, when you had already had a taste of their... talents?" He rubbed his buttocks against Orophin's groin. Orophin groaned, his eyes fluttering shut.  
  
Celeborn's jaw dropped. "A-all three of them?!" he asked.  
  
Legolas moved to Rumil. "Would you be able to choose between them?" he asked, sliding a hand between Rumil's thighs. Rumil's chuckle ended in a moan. It seemed as if Celeborn's eyes would pop out of his head any time. "So... so you were not unwilling, the first time?" he asked weakly.  
  
Legolas walked to Haldir. "No," he said, "of course not!" He pressed his back against Haldir's chest and rested his head on Haldir's shoulder. "You look lonely, my Lord," he said with a seductive smile. "You can join us if you like." Rumil burst into laughter. Celeborn's mouth snapped shut with an audible click. The confused Elf-lord straightened out his robes, feeling his cheeks burn with humiliation.  
  
"Well, then," he coughed. "I suppose I should leave you to continue your... business."  
  
"That would be nice," Legolas replied smoothly. By now, Rumil was rolling over the ground, weeping with laughter. Celeborn threw one more look at the three guardians and the prince. When Legolas winked at him, he blushed and quickly walked away, muttering some Elvish curses under his breath. "Now, now," Legolas called after him. "You must watch your tongue, my Lord, or I will find another use for it." Haldir ground his hips against Legolas' buttocks.  
  
"Stop that," the guardian grunted. "Look at what you're doing to poor Rumil." Legolas looked down at the Elf rolling over the ground and shrugged. "He has saved me the trouble of laying him down before I take him," he said. Orophin stepped up to him and cupped the prince's fair face. "Something tells me Rumil will not be the one to be taken, princeling," he chuckled. He stroked the smooth skin of Legolas' cheeks with his thumbs. "Well, now that you have so slyly rid us of Lord Celeborn and we are finally alone, I think it is time we do what will please us all most."  
  
Legolas smirked. "Please do," he said huskily. He groaned when Orophun crushed his lips against his. Simultaneously, Haldir moved his hands to the front of Legolas' tunic and ripped it open. Legolas wrapped his arms around Orophin's neck, but they were forced behind his back as Haldir pulled his tunic down. "Leave them there," Haldir said, when Legolas began to pull his arms from the sleeves, "I think we all like you better this way -- bound and helpless. I know I do."  
  
Legolas broke the kiss with Orophin and smirked at Haldir over his shoulder. "Nay, my dear guardian," he said, "I am never helpless." In his mind he added: if only you knew...  
  
Haldir leaned forward and kissed Legolas, while Orophin feasted on Legolas' chest. Legolas suddenly tore his mouth away from Haldir's and laughed breathlessly. "Rumil, what are you doing?" he moaned.  
  
"Fulfilling my fantasy," Rumil replied and pulled Legolas' leggings further down. Then he dove forward. Legolas threw his head back and cried out with pleasure. "Oh... ah! W-wait!" he moaned. "Rumil -- hnnn -- wait!" Rumil pulled back and looked up. "What is the matter?" he asked innocently, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Do you not like it?"  
  
"I like it. Gods, I love it!" Legolas said breathlessly. "But let us move to the ground, shall we? I fear my legs can no longer hold me." Rumil grinned, then quickly rolled out of the way, as his brothers pushed Legolas to the ground. The three brothers quickly resumed what they had been doing and soon Legolas was writhing and screaming. Haldir decided it was enough.  
  
He tapped Orophin and Rumil on their heads. Irritated, his brothers looked up from what they were doing. Haldir smirked at them. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, yes," Legolas hissed. "But remember," he warned when the brothers loomed over him, "you must be gentle with me, for I have to be able to walk afterwards. I am leaving in the morning, after all." Haldir placed a hand against Legolas' abdomen, then slowly slid it southwards. "You cannot expect us to promise you that, little greenleaf," he purred. He winked at his brothers. "For once we are busy, we might forget." Then the three guardians bent over.  
  
And they forgot.  
  
  
  
  
  
Haldir awoke to the sensation of being kissed passionately. He smirked against the lips covering his, then pulled back slightly and looked up at the Elf leaning over him. "This is a nice way to wake up," he said. Legolas smiled and captured Haldir's lips with his own again. He pulled back far too quickly for Haldir, who wanted to grab the prince and pull him back, but found that he couldn't. In fact, he could not move his arms at all.  
  
Surprised, Haldir looked up and saw that his wrists had been bound to the root of a tree. When he tested his bindings, he found that it was impossible for him to free himself. "Now do you still think I enjoyed being tied up?" asked an annoyed voice. Haldir looked to his left and saw Orophin had the same problem, only Orophin was naked and very aroused as well. Haldir was fortunate enough to still have his clothes on, but he wondered for how long.  
  
"Do not worry," said Legolas, guessing Haldir's thoughts. "Your punishment does not require any form of nakedness. And if my dear friend decides to change his mind, he can always pull your leggings down. As a matter of fact, I think he will; that way the slaps will burn more." He smirked and climbed off Haldir. Haldir looked to his right and saw Rumil, who was in the same state as Orophin. "What are you going to do with us?" he asked Legolas.  
  
Legolas smiled sweetly. "I? Nothing," he said. "I just left you three as presents for my new found friends."  
  
"Who?" Haldir, Rumil and Orophin asked together. Legolas smirked. "I think you know who." Orophin paled. "Oh no! No, please!" Legolas laughed. "But Orophin, you did not complain the first time!" he said. "You enjoyed it quite a lot."  
  
"I did not!" Orophin shouted angrily. He pulled ineffectively at his bonds. "Legolas, please, release us," he pleaded. Legolas shook his head. "No," he said, sounding like a stubborn child. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Now, I think I shall go and fetch them," he said, more to himself than anyone else. "We will leave soon." He turned around and walked away, ignoring the brothers' protests.  
  
As soon as Legolas set one foot outside the glade, three figures emerged from the shadows. Legolas greeted them with a smirk, which they returned. "You are just in time," Legolas said. "I just finished 'warming them up'." The smallest and hariest of them laughed. "Now, Masters Elves, I will finally see if the courtesy of the Elves is worth its reputation," he grumbled. "Master Fergufel, Master Elmir, shall we go?"  
  
"Yes, go," said Legolas. "And hurry, for we will leave in a few hours." The three began to walk towards the glade. Fergufel looked back at Legolas over his shoulder. "Will you not come and watch?" he asked. Legolas shook his head and winked. "Nay, I have to 'apologize' to Lord Celeborn," he said. The guardian smirked. "Have fun then," he said.  
  
"I will," Legolas replied.  
  
Fergufel watched as Legolas walked away, and therefore did not see that Elmir and Gimli had stopped at the edge of the glade. Fergufel 'umf'ed, when he bumped into Gimli. "What is it?" he asked. "Why did you stop?" Neither Elmir nor Gimli replied, so Fergufel followed their looks to the center of the glade. What he saw there made his mouth water and his cock twitch. He smirked. "I see you have forgotten your whip this time, Orophin," he said.  
  
But that was all he had to complain.  
  
The end.  
  
A/N: There, it's done. In case you're wondering: no, Gimli and Haldir did not copulate (to use a fancy word). Haldir just got spanked for being an arrogant prick. But yes, Fergufel and Elmir were fortunate to receive a gift they could do with as they pleased. Which they did. ;) Legolas is so generous. :D LOL. I wonder if he could give me a Haldir for Christmas. That would be nice. ;) Merry Christmas and a happy New Year to you all!! 


End file.
